


A Christmas Gift Under the Oak Tree

by Tanagariel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Friendship/Love, Romance, cop lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanagariel/pseuds/Tanagariel
Summary: Lexa has received the worst news ever. Her neighbor Clarke is returning home for the holidays after being away from home to complete her medical career. She didn't have the best relationship with her neighbor, even when Lexa loved Abby and Jake as if they were her own parents, for some reason things with the daughter weren't as smooth.Maybe Clarke had changed during her absence and stopped being an obnoxious brat. At least, that's what Lexa hoped.Clarke, on the other hand, is excited to finally take a break from her demanding career and ready to enjoy her favorite holiday with her family. Going back home means she will see her neighbor Lexa after long years apart. Clarke knows that this is the season to make amends and she's more than ready to do better.Maybe both will find a way to reconnect and be the friends that they could have been in the past. Maybe.Or, Jake and Abby's Christmas wish to see their daughter in love with their neighbor could finally happen. They have been sailing that ship for a long time. God knows they deserve it.Whatever happens, one thing's for sure: this is the best time of the year!





	1. Chapter 1

The clock on the nightstand read 5:59am, immediately after it changed music blasted through its speakers.

 

 _“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun.”

 

A hand slid under the blankets to turn off the radio rocking the Christmas song. A minute later chestnut curls emerged as the brunette sat slowly on the bed, wiping the sleepiness from her face. Green eyes appeared behind blinking eyelids, trying to adjust to the darkness in the room. She turned on a lamp and got off the bed.

Immediately she began with her routine with her body workout as she always did first thing in the morning. Still in her sweatpants and tank top, she did a series of squats and pushups to awaken her lethargic body.

Once done she headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After brushing her teeth she pulled out from her closet, a pristine police uniform. Navy blue pants and tucked neatly inside a long sleeve button up shirt in a charcoal grey color. Around her neck she tied a navy tie. She put on her black boots after dressing and then she grabbed her badge, from her dresser that read commander of Tondc PD. She pulled her hair into a bun and walked to her drawer to pull out her .40 Glock 23. She strapped her holster and put her gun inside. Next she strapped her favorite dagger on her waist and once ready she walked outside of her bedroom and went downstairs into the living room of her two-story house.

Soon a german shepherd wiggled its tail to greet her.

“Hey Titus, how’s my boy today?” She pet his head, kneeling slightly to greet the medium sized dog. “Let’s give you breakfast buddy!”

She walked into the kitchen and poured the dog food in Titus platter. The dog barked once showing his happiness.

 

“Commander!” A voice greeted behind her. “Morning.”

“Hey Anya, you look like shit.”

“Ha! I’ve had better nights, Lexa. You left earlier and Linc and I were bored to death! Niylah was asking for you though.” Anya walked in, already dressed in her police uniform as well.

“I drank with you like you asked me. I wasn’t getting wasted, and much less hooking up with Niylah. I was clear I’m not interested.”

“Oh come on! She’s been thirsting for you for months. No one is saying you have to marry her. It’s been years since Costia, you have all the right to move on.”

Lexa glared at her partner and friend. “I’m not discussing my personal life again, Anya. I’m done with it.”

Anya shook her head. “Fine. But you should stop being the grinch, for fuck’s sake. It’s Christmas season!” The woman sat at the kitchen island, knowing well that her friend was set in her ways and there was no way to make her change her mind. “I heard in the weather broadcast that we might have a snow storm in the upcoming weeks.”

“Yeah, the snow is already annoying but if we're going to get buried in it we better be ready. I’ll speak with the Chief today to see what measurements we will take to keep the population safe.”

“You got it, partner.” Anya petted Titus as well before pouring herself some cereal. “Going ahead?”

“Yeah, I need to do some rounds around the gas station regarding some animals prowling according to Quint. Also have an appointment with the mayor. I’ll see you at the station later.”

“Got it.”

 

Lexa put on her thick winter jacket before opening the front door. The snow covered slightly the streets of her neighborhood and the sun was already shining over the horizon. Each house had their Christmas decorations in place, signaling that it was that time of the year. If it wasn’t for Anya, Lexa wouldn’t even bother putting decorations. At least they had a tree.

Three weeks before Christmas and the town of Tondc was as festive as ever.

She walked to the Tondc PD jeep wrangler parked outside her home and stole a glance at their neighbor's house. On the porch she saw the tall man with blonde hair waving at her.

“Morning kiddo. Cold today huh?”

“Yes, Mr. Griffin. Be careful on the road on your way to Arkadia Engineering. It might be slippery.

“Will do, kid. You too.” The man smiled as he waited for his wife to come out and shut the front door.

A second later his wife came out.

“Hey Lexa, good morning.”

“Dr. Griffin. Good day.”

“Much work at the station?” The older woman with chestnut hair asked.

“A little bit, you know that Tondc gets a bit crazy with the holidays.”

Abby laughed and that laughter reminded her of the Griffin’s daughter. The one whom she hadn’t seen in years after she left to join the police academy. Lexa looked at the shut window on the upper side of the Griffin’s house. At this time of the year, the huge oak tree that stood between the two houses, connecting Lexa’s room to Clarke’s, had no leaves.

Lexa’s lips curved a little bit as she remembered how many times she had to tell Clarke to shut the hell up, or to stop making noise with her dumb friends. She felt an itch in her left forearm where she had the scars of a ridiculous accident.

The two girls had gone to different elementary schools but ended up at the same high school. Lexa was just two years older than Clarke. No, they weren’t friends. They weren’t enemies either. They were simply neighbors. But it was as if they developed some sort of competitiveness between them and had to fight about almost anything.

 

_“Why do you have to be so annoying! I have to study for my english test and you won’t stop friggin’ singing. Shut up!” A young 12 years old and very scrawny Lexa shouted through her window._

_“It’s Saturday night, Lexa. I have all the right to have fun. Maybe you should go to the library!” The blonde with defiant blue eyes crossed her arms in front of her chest, perking her fine eyebrow and standing as tall as she could in her own balcony._

_Lexa clenched her fist. “Trust me that if the library was open at this time I wouldn’t be here listening to your ugly singing.”_

_“Ugly singing but still better than you!”_

_I’m going to throw that damn radio through the window if you don’t stop the noise!”_

_“Oh yeah? I dare you!”_

_Lexa didn’t waste time and jumped into the oak tree thick branches, she was very agile moving from branch to branch as if the tree and Lexa were one and in no time she reached Clarke’s window. She stomped inside her room and grabbed the tiny speaker throwing it into the yard._

_“You jerk!” Clarke punched Lexa in the arm._

_“Shut. Up.” Lexa growled in Clarke’s face and returned to her bedroom using the tree again._

 

Lexa snapped out of her reverie, there was no point dwelling in the past. That memory was just one of the many confrontations she had with her neighbor throughout the years.

After her father died in the line of duty, she had no idea who her mother was and her dad never talked about her, Lexa moved from Polis to the small town of Tondc, where her uncle Gustus welcomed her with open arms. So did the Griffin’s who had become almost parents to her and loved her as a second daughter. They even asked her years ago to stop addressing them so formally, but Lexa was Lexa. Always formal.

She tipped her chin to the Griffin’s to wish them a good day before putting over her head her hat. Lexa opened her car before Abby called her name again.

“Guess who's coming home for the holidays?” Abby asked with a happy smile.

Lexa laughed. “No way. She always cancels, Dr. Griffin.”

“Oh no, Clarke is really coming this time around. She’s bringing a friend and her new boyfriend. Jake is picking them up tonight!”

Lexa’s laughter died immediately. Brows creasing. “Oh! I had no idea she was with someone.”

“Oh yeah, some California kid who thinks he’s dope.” Jake joked earning an elbow from Abby in his ribs. “Be nice Jake!”

“We’re having dinner together so don’t get too busy, Commander Woods. Tonight at 9pm?”

“Of course, Dr. Griffin. I uh- I’ll try.”

Abby entered her car to drive to Tondc local clinic after kissing her husband goodbye.

“Don’t worry Lexa, you’re still my favorite daughter. No new kid on the block will replace you.” The man winked and hopped inside his car as well.

Lexa jumped in her jeep and sighed. “Hell, just what I needed for Christmas. Clarke Griffin is coming back.”

____________

On the other side of the country was no other than Clarke Griffin M.D. Only being 32 years the woman was concluding her residence in orthopedics as one of the best surgeons with a high surgery success rate and working to help with the recovery of many more patients with her development of new prosthetics. Several hospitals were already offering the young prodigy a place to work along their specialty team after Clarke successfully applied the ‘Griffin Technique’, successfully using nanotechnology to repair damaged tissue in a patient. The technique was far from perfect, Clarke had to improve it by a lot but it had been a great starting point to finding her best friend, the first patient of the surgery, Raven Reyes, genius engineer and programmer, who would later offer Clarke a partnership to develop prosthetics with nanotech.

 

Clarke was packing in the apartment she shared with Raven her clothes. The blonde was excited about going back home after 6 years. The last time she had been in her hometown was after she graduated medical school and before enrolling in her internship program. She loved the holidays so much, she loved the snow from her home and she missed it badly. The ginger cookies, the Christmas songs, all the holiday environment was what Clarke enjoyed the most.

The thick forests surrounding her home was what made Tondc such gorgeous special place - the pink and yellow from spring, the greens of summer, the oranges and reds from fall and the pure white of winter. Clarke missed it terribly.

This time she was going to spend 3 weeks at home before she decided what to do with her career and her personal life. Her best friend Raven introduced her now boyfriend of almost six months Finn Collins during a trip to the beach. Raven and Finn were childhood friends and of course Raven had to introduce the man to her now business partner. They clicked and developed a friendship of sorts, the attraction was there so Clarke jumped into the relationship and she was content. Still, Clarke felt that even though she had accomplished so much she was missing something in her life.

 

“Alright Griff, I’m all set. How are you doing?” Raven limped to Clarke’s bed until she was sitting in the mattress while the doctor packed.

After an accident in a motorcycle Raven was left with severe nerve damage and her leg useless. When Clarke’s mentor took the case, Clarke did all the study and research she could and realized that Raven’s best option was creating a synthetic connection with nanotech to keep some of the pain at bay and restore a level of sensibility rebuilding gradually her tissue. The discovery and procedure had changed Raven’s life for the better and bonded the two forever.

“Almost done. Just need to finish packing that pile over there.” Clarke pointed with her dimpled chin to the corner.

“Ah cool.” Raven said grabbing the photo album from the nightstand and checked it out. “Tondc looks pretty nice.” Raven commented as she passed the pictures that she had seen in other occasions when drinking with Clarke and sharing stories of their families and friends. Seeing little Clarke smiling with her parents hiking was such a joy.

“It is. The people is really great, some more than others but you’ll fit perfectly.” Clarke smiled at the fond memories.

Raven kept passing pages. “And the reason you took ortho.” Raven pointed to one of the pictures in the album. A girl with green emerald eyes with her arm in a thick white cast was glaring at the camera with a teen Clarke with a similar expression on her side, pouting with her arms crossed. “You never told me the full story.”

“It was stupid really. Lexa fell from the balcony, she’s such a clutz.” Clarke said, not looking at Raven and focusing in her task of folding clothes and packing them neatly.

“Lexa, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Gaunt, but cute.”

“Trust me she’s everything but cute.”

 

Of course what really happened that day was something that only Lexa and Clarke knew. A secret that marked the professional path of the blonde in a way they had never seen coming.

_“Clarke! Do you really need to keep the volume so high?” Lexa shouted from her window as it was their main form of communication._

_Clarke loved to test her patience like no other, doing the things that annoyed the brunette in a daily basis just because._

_“I’m trying to train here!” Lexa kept her complaints._

_Clarke however was pretty busy, in her bed, touching herself because she was bored and tired and needed something that could send her to the edge so she could sleep. The sound system was muffling her whimpers as she rubbed her clit. For a 15 year old girl Clarke was pretty experienced in certain things. She had already kissed a couple of boys and recently Clarke discovered her attraction for a girl. She always thought girls were cute but this one clearly meant something else. Reason why she was trying to picture said girl doing interesting stuff with her. However Lexa’s voice was irritating which complicated things because while Clarke was fantasizing with the girl from her history class, Niylah; Lexa was intruding in said fantasy._

_“Damn it, Griffin!” Lexa shouted angrily._

_But Clarke didn’t hear her anymore so she thought Lexa already gave up, so she picked up the pace and began matching her thrusts with the motion of her hips, pushing a digit inside as more wetness flowed between her legs. She shut her eyes and she could picture that gorgeous tall girl with honey blonde hair and green eyes. Okay, no the girl had brown eyes._

_“Focus!” Clarke was close, she could feel the climax coming._

_“Clarke, could you please- FUCK!” Lexa stumbled in the bedroom, with her green eyes wide and her face turning quickly a deep shade of red reaching up to her ears. She backtracked towards the balcony bumping on her way out with shoes, tables and books making a mess in the room; her green eyes glued to the creamy exposed skin and beyond until Lexa had the not so bright idea to close her eyes on her way out. “Oh my God!”_

_“SHIT!”_

_Clarke was semi naked in her bed masturbating and Lexa had the brilliance to enter through her balcony in that exact moment. That day couldn’t be more embarrassing and scary._

_“I’m so sorry, Clarke! I- I had no idea.” Lexa was walking blindly on her way out, her converse squeaking on the tiles as she took a step backward. “I uh, well. I ah-”_

_“Lexaaaa!” Clarke screamed when the idiot tripped with the veranda and down she went. Luckily for her she bumped her ass and head with some branches that cushioned what could have been a deadly fall._

_Clarke quickly put on some panties and the image that she saw of Lexa with her forearm twisted in the wrong direction, blood in her forehead, howling and twisting her face in utter pain was something she never forgot._

_That was the reason why she became an orthopedist. The guilt of being the cause of fracturing Lexa’s arm pushing the younger blonde in a way into greatness._

 

Clarke couldn’t help releasing a sigh. That was the last day that Lexa ever crossed using the oak tree between their windows and using the balcony to enter her bedroom. The brunette avoided her for a whole week and even though the version of the event they told their parents and Lexa’s uncle was way more mild - Lexa jumped as usual tripping on her way out. Her parents hadn't bought much that version for some reason but no one asked more about it.

Lexa had been angry with the blonde since she had to keep the case for 8 whole weeks since she broke her ulna and her radius was dislocated. Gustus and her parents wanted them to be in good terms again and under the oak tree they shook hands promising to be at least good neighbors. To commemorate such event they took a picture right in front of the tree.

“Okay, ready to go. Let’s pack this in the car and head into the airport.”

“Alright! I’m really curious to meet your neighbor though.” Raven shut the photo album and put it back in its place.

“Last I heard from my folks is that she became a cop.” Clarke commented picking her travel bag with her. “I haven’t seen her in… 16 years.”

“A cop? Hot!” Raven grinned. “That must be quite the reunion then.”

“I guess, if she’s around. Last time I was home she was in Polis.”

“Okay, time to go!”

 

On their way to the airport Clarke called her mom to check the schedule and confirm her flight information. Her father was supposed to be there picking her up when her flight arrived.

“Yup mom, I already confirmed with the airline. Remember both Finn and Raven are spending the whole vacation with me.” Clarke nodded her head as if her mother was right there. “Yeah, I know mom. Don’t worry. I’ll see you tonight. I love you too.”

“All is ready then?” Raven asked.

“Yeah.” Clarke sent another text to Finn letting him know she was already leaving.

 **Clarke with an e (10:15am):** Hey Finn, I’m going to the airport. Mom is excited to meet you.

 **Spacewalker (10:18am):** Hi Princess, omw. c u @ airport

 

Clarke stashed her phone and thought about how great was going to see everyone again. These were going to be the best holidays ever.

Clarke finally was going home.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight had been slightly uncomfortable because of the turbulence but once they landed and went to baggage claim Clarke was in frenzy. She was back home.

The two women and Finn walked to their carousel and as soon as Clarke recognized her father with a big smile on his face she ran like a child into his arms.

“Dad!” Clarke ran and hugged the man with all her might.

“Oh my babygirl is home. Gosh I missed you so much.” Jake squeezed his daughter tightly.

“Me too dad.” After they kissed and hugged, Clarke introduced Raven. “This is my friend and business partner, Raven Reyes.”

“Nice meeting you sir.”

“Oh please it’s Jake and happy to meet you.”

“And this is Finn.”

At that Jake turned serious. Finn offered his hand and his charming smile but Jake narrowed his eyes scoping the younger man.

“Welcome Finn.” Jake told as he shook the man. “Alright, follow me. Your mom already made your favorite dish to celebrate your arrival, sweetheart.”

“Did she made lasagna?”

Jake grinned. “Damn right she did!”

Clarke raised her fist in the air. “I missed my mom’s home-made dishes. You’re gonna die guys when you taste it.”

“Anything that your mom cooks will be way better than what you do, Griff.” Raven laughed seeing her friend pouting.

“Hey, not funny. My food is not that bad.”

“Give her a break, Raven. Clarke tries her best.” Finn laced his hand with Clarke’s as they walked outside.

“Yeah, says the one who threw up after tasting her chicken pie.”

Jake joined Raven mocking Clarke’s cooking skills. “Yup, that sounds like my daughter. Let’s go!”

On their way home Clarke marveled at seeing the town where she grew up, so colorful with the Christmas lights and all the snowmen and elves in the yards. Clarke commented about different places where she spent time when she was a kid to Raven and Finn, whenever Jake drove close by one of these places.

Her favorite place was a nearby coffee shop where she used to meet with her friends after school.

Clarke felt an intense emotion as they passed around the kids’ playground, now covered with snow.

 

_Lexa was hanging out with Luna, they were collecting earthworms for their 6_ _ th _ _grade science project._

_Clarke was just playing with Monty and Octavia in the swings while her brother Bellamy watched over them. Everybody was minding their own business._

_After the swings, Clarke and friends decided to race towards the slide. As they began Clarke quickly took a bit of distance but Jasper, trying to be funny put his leg in front and Clarke tripped._

_Jasper laughed as Clarke pouted on the ground with teary eyes._

_However, Jasper’s laughter die when the brunette had come like an avalanche and ram over Jasper, making his ass fall into a puddle of mud._

_Her viridian eyes checking on the blonde girl before returning back to her spot with Luna._

 

“We’re here!” Jake’s announcement brought back Clarke to the present.

Jake parked his car after an hour of driving and while he helped with the luggage Abby opened the door. Tears streamed down her face happy to see her daughter after so long in person. Video chats were simply not enough for a mother and her child.

“My girl, you’re home.” Abby cried.

“I’m here, mom.” Clarke teared a bit herself. She missed this. The warmth of home, the smell of sugar and spice, the arms of her mom.

“This is Raven.” Clarke introduced her best friend.

Abby hugged Raven too. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I’m Abby.”

“Heard a lot of amazing things about your work as a surgeon.” Raven commented.

Abby blushed slightly at the praise. “Thank you.”

“I’ve read a lot about your work, Doctor. You and your daughter are incredible.” Raven praised.

“Meet Finn Collins, mom.”

“Ah hello Finn, welcome to Tondc.” Abby smiled politely when she noticed her husband throwing glares at Clarke’s boyfriend. “Everyone please make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be served in a minute.” Abby said politely as everyone entered into the warmth of the Griffin’s household and waited for Jake.

“That punk is not keeping my daughter, Abs. No way in hell!” Jake grumbled.

Abby chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Be nice, husband. That’s the guy who Clarke chose so if he makes her happy I’m okay with it.”

Jake sighed nodding. “But he’s no Lexa.”

“No, he’s not.”

 

In the meantime, as her guests went into the table, Clarke took her time looking around her old home, seeing that not much had changed. She quickly went up to her old room turning the lights on. Clarke smiled widely seeing her bookshelf in place with her favorite stories. Her small closet and the TV on the wall. However, what called her attention was the big oak tree visible through the window of her bedroom.

She opened the french window leading up to her balcony and from there she glanced at the window of the other house.

It was dark which meant no one was there, the house had no Christmas decorations outside or in the front yard as she would have expected. She remembered that Gustus and Lexa took their time putting decorations and sometimes Clarke helped the burly bearded man to hang the Christmas ornaments.

Lexa loved Christmas so much, at least that’s what Clarke remembered. Maybe it had to do with the passing away of her uncle, Clarke thought. She’d ask her parents about it.

“Lexa…” It has been so many years since she stood up in this balcony to talk with her neighbor, or insult her which was what usually happened on a daily basis.

 

“Here you go.” Her dad’s voice startled her. “Your luggage is here, and Raven’s already in the guest room. Your boyfriend will stay at the hotel, right? Because I’m not letting him sleep here with you.”

“Dad!” Clarke cheeks flushed slightly.

“I know you’re a consenting adult and all that but this is my home, and the only ones getting it on are me and your—”

“Eww dad! I really don’t need to know the details.”

Jake burst in laughter. “Don’t worry though, there are still lots of mistletoes around, even in your oak tree.” Jake winked.

At the mention of the tree Clarke turned her attention to the dark window of the neighboring house.

“She’s at work, honey.” Her father said as if reading her silent question.

“Oh, I uh, that’s fine.” Clarke stumbled over her words.

“She has a big position, Commander of Tondc Police Department, only second after the Chief of Police.”

“Wow, that’s impressive.”

“Yup. That woman has bust her ass off to be in the position she’s in. That’s why you missed her the last time you came, she was in Polis earning her rank of Commander.” Jake smiled proudly. Her father always cared for the girl from the neighboring house as much as he did for her.

“Lexa has always been a hardworker. I’m happy to hear she’s doing great.” Clarke felt guilt again.

She remembered one of the discussions she had with Lexa back then. A couple of days after learning that Lexa was leaving to Polis after her graduation to enter the Police Academy. Clarke had no idea why she was so upset but she said a lot of things she regretted.

 

_“That’s stupid! You’re going to remain in this hell of a town for what? Don’t you have aspirations?” Clarke was drawing at the time and Lexa was playing basketball, both under the big oak tree._

_“I want to serve the people that took me in when I was a child. I see nothing wrong with that.” Lexa answered calmly. She threw the ball against the basket and scored._

_“You could be a lawyer, an entrepreneur, hell, a famous writer! But here you are wanting to be a cop of Boredc.”_

_“I was born to do this, Clarke. You’re still young. You will find your calling when the time comes.”_

_Clarke chuckled, “Geez, you talk like an old guy when you’re just 18 and I’m 16 by the way, not as young as you think.”_

_Lexa smiled and grabbed the ball and bounced it a bit before throwing it again. “I’m going to Polis. I got accepted already in the academy, Clarke. There’s nothing you can do to stop that.”_

_Clarke scoffed. “I don’t care how you waste your time, Lexa. Don’t confuse my words with concern. You’re going to end up being a nobody in this god forsaken town!”_

_“Clarke, Tondc might not be as cool as Polis or other major city but it’s our home.”_

_“You’re going to be stuck here doing what?”_

_“I’ll keep your family safe, all the people you love! I’ll protect them and you with my life. That’s what I’m going to do!”_

_That was the issue with Clarke, that didn’t sit right with her. “I’m not going to sit here and wait until you get shot and die!”_

_Clarke spat angrily and made her way back into her home cutting Lexa off before the brunette could respond._

 

“Let’s head to the table, dear. It’s time for dinner.” Jake kissed Clarke’s head before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Clarke sat in her bed, thinking about the words she said that day. Two weeks later Lexa left and Clarke refused to say goodbye. Though the blonde had remained in her bedroom, she still spied through her window while her parents bid farewell to the brave, idealistic, pragmatic and noble Lexa. That’s the last time she saw her neighbor.

“I was an ass.” Clarke sighed. “All I want for Christmas is for her to be in one piece and happy. I definitely have to make up a lot to her.”

___________

“I think that as long as the celebrations remain in the town and the population keeps supplies we won’t have nothing to worry about the snowstorm.” Lexa explained to their Chief, Becca Primheda. “I already spoke with Mayor Wallace and he agreed to follow my suggestions. His Christmas party will be in the town hall instead of the Memorial Park. Lincoln will be in charge of security there.”

The dark-haired woman nodded. “Dante still needs to understand that most of our people will be busy. Lincoln can only have enough backup. Tell Indra to be in charge of keeping people out of Mount Weather during the holidays, some warning signs might help. We don’t want hikers or families trapped in a snowstorm during Christmas Eve.” Becca signed several papers and passed them to Lexa.” Great work Commander Woods, it’s been a long day so you should now go home.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Lexa exited the office of her boss and met her friend Anya.

 

“What’s up?” Anya lifted her gaze from the file she was reading as she drank a hot cup of coffee.

“All set for this weekend. Indra will make some rounds around town to warn the tourists and families to remain away from Mount Weather. Where’s Lincoln?” Lexa looked around for the other cop.

“He’s checking on a call, some punks made a prank of sorts.” Anya sighed. “That’s like the most action we had today.”

“We are lucky to live in a peaceful place where the worst crimes are usually drunken fights, Anya.”

“Yeah, I know Commander.” Anya yawned. “Let’s call it a night then.”

Lexa checked the watch it was a little past 9pm. “I have to fill out some paperwork so go ahead. Make sure Titus is not too cold and pour him fresh water.” Lexa walked towards her office and sat in her desk.

 

She turned on the lamp and took a pile of files to begin reviewing the reports of her team in the different cases of the week. Lexa read quickly through the different altercations. There were fines, a small fight at Niylah’s bar; nothing too hardcore for the townspeople.

The door to her office was opened and Anya came inside. “I didn’t take you for a coward.”

Lexa stopped writing and eyed the woman who became her mentor during her days of being a cadet in the Polis Academy.

“What are you talking about?”

Anya smiled, she leaned against the doorframe crossing her legs and arms in front of her chest. “You told me Abby invited you to dinner to welcome Clarke, yet here you are. Hiding behind boring paperwork.”

“I’m not hiding and I’m no coward!” Lexa defended herself. “It’s um, a family thing and I don’t feel comfortable intruding in their reunion.”

“Come on, Lexa! You’re family to them! How long has it been? Ten? Twenty years?”

“Sixteen.” Lexa answered.

Anya grinned perking her brow. Obviously, it was a rhetorical question.

The brunette cleared her throat, “but who’s counting.”

Anya couldn’t help but smile wider. “They invited you, at least you should call and apologize for not being able to go. I’m heading home, loser.” The woman shut the door behind her leaving Lexa to get back to her file review.

 

///

 

After deciding that she wasn’t going to do anything more of work for the rest of the night, Lexa packed her things and made her way to the parking lot. Getting into the jeep, she drove back to her house, where Anya was supposed to be already taking care of Titus.

The moment she parked the jeep in her parking spot she noticed that the house of her neighbors was pretty silent, which meant that the dinner was over and of course she totally missed it. It was almost 11pm. Lexa felt pretty bad but as she told Abby, she was stuck with paperwork. It wasn’t a lie, but she could have done that tomorrow.

Lexa walked through the snowy path towards her porch opening the front door and immediately Titus came wagging his tail to greet Lexa. She kneeled to pet him in his tan/black body, but before she could do anything else Titus ran out of the house and into the Griffin’s yard to play.

 

“Oh shit! Titus!” Lexa called the happy dog. She ran to the front yard of her neighbors as her dog spot the snowman. Titus launched himself into the decoration. The dog loved to play with the Griffin’s Christmas decorations.

“Titus NO!” Lexa couldn’t believe her dog was misbehaving like this. Usually Titus was very obedient but of course Anya had to pump the 4 year old dog to play and now Titus was very excited.

Suddenly her dog stood in attention, his nuzzle up in the air taking its scent, his brown eyes looking into the dark streets. A second later the dog reacted and ran again.

“Titus what the hell is wrong with you?” Lexa was after the dog when she heard a squeal.

She turned into the corner and found her dog jumping around a woman while the other laughed maniacally.

“Titus! SIT!” Lexa growled with her commanding voice and finally her dog sat.

Lexa closed the distance to aid the woman. “I am so sorry, I don’t know what happened with my dog and—”

“Lexa?”

Lexa was about to kneel to pick up the box of pastries that the woman dropped thanks to Titus when she finally paid attention to the blonde. Those blue eyes she would recognize anywhere.

“Clarke.”

 

The two looked at each other, blue and green eyes that haven’t seen each other in such a long time.

Lexa was the first to broke the contact and finally picked up Clarke’s box. “My apologies, Titus is a huge fan of cinnamon rolls thanks to a friend. I bet he caught the smell of the ones in your box and wanted some.”

“Ah,” Clarke giggled. Looking at the dog who was watching intently at the box in the hands of the blonde. “You have a dog. That’s ehm, nice.”

Lexa was standing there without a clue of what to say. Clarke had grown up so damn much. Last time she saw her she was a teenager with chubby pink cheeks and yet in front of her was a woman. A very gorgeous woman.

 

“Hellooo officer.” Clarke’s companion took a step forward and immediately offered her hand. “I’m Raven Reyes, and I’m a citizen that abides by the law.” Brown eyes scanned her body from head to toe, very slowly. Showing her pearly teeth to the fullest.

“Miss Reyes, it’s a pleasure. I’m Lexa Woods. Welcome to Tondc.” Lexa offered her hand politely.

“Only Raven, Lexa. I’ve had heard so much about you.” Raven giggled shaking the hand with a strong grip.

Lexa smiled a bit awkwardly to the straightforward and very confident woman. Lexa wanted to ask what kind of things she heard about her. Since it was Clarke the main source she was afraid it was nothing good. However, before she could even open her mouth Clarke was pushing the brunette away from her.

“We should get going. It’s late.” Clarke told her friend.

“Right, may officer Lexa escort me then? My poor leg is throbbing and it would be nice to have someone strong to be there just in case.” Raven fluttered her eyes, trying to garner Lexa’s attention.

Only then Lexa noticed the brace on the leg of the very nice woman.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “My friend here doesn’t need an escort, thank you very much. It was nice seeing you, Lexa. Good night.”

Clarke pulled her friend back to her house.

Lexa turned to look at her dog. “Really Titus? You're such a hoe for cinnamon rolls. You would sell your soul for them, don’t you?”

Titus barked once.

Lexa sighed, looking at the two women strolling back home.

“I’m going to murder Anya. Let’s go home boy.”

 

After taking a quick shower and putting Titus in his bed Lexa walked to her bedroom. She already checked her house was secured and was ready to sleep, however as she entered her room she noticed the lighted window of a room that spent the last 16 years in the dark. Lexa walked closer to the window pushing to the side the brown curtains. From her bedroom, she could see the balcony where she used to jump in using the oak tree between their houses. A silhouette was barely visible through the curtains from the other bedroom but she knew that was Clarke.

It was weird seeing the girl; no not girl but woman after so long. It was the same old Clarke. Snarky and with an attitude.

Lexa sighed and closed her curtains. No point thinking on her neighbor who was going to leave as soon as the holidays were over.

 

///

 

Lexa was playing basketball outside in her yard, right below the oak tree. It wasn’t so cold today in this Saturday morning and Lexa decided to relax a bit before going shopping with Anya for some Christmas gifts. Lexa was terrible at selecting gifts for the Griffins’ and her friend always helped her to buy them something useful.

The previous Christmas Lexa gifted them a new coffee and espresso machine. She knew how much both Griffins loved their morning coffee.

This year she had zero idea what to give them.

She was bouncing the ball, flexed her legs and shot at the basket. The ball bounced on the backboard.

“Still bad at shooting hoops.”

Lexa turned around to meet the blonde. Clarke wore a beanie over her long blonde hair that reached up to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue jacket that matched her eyes and jeans that made Lexa’s eyes wander around her hips longer than necessary.

“You really came back, huh? Heard the almighty doctor Clarke was super busy to come visit her family during holidays.” Lexa said with a bite.

Clarke walked towards Lexa, heading into the now leafless oak. Her eyes narrowed and her lips set in a fine line. “I _was_ busy.” Clarke grabbed the basketball, bouncing it a bit before making her shot, failing as well. “There’s a lot of work, but what do you know, _officer_?”

“Mockery is not a product of a strong mind, Clarke.” Lexa took the ball next and made her shot.

Clarke chuckled. “You still talk like an old person.”

“And you still behave like a 5 year old.”

 

They started to play taking shots each one, not paying attention to any score. Simply talking like they used to do when younger.

“I came here 6 years ago but I was told you were in Polis. Guess who helped Gustus to put the Christmas décor in your absence, genius?”

Lexa chuckled and passed the ball to Clarke. “Yeah, he told me that.”

“Sorry I couldn’t be here for his funeral.” Clarke’s shot went wide so she went to get back the ball.

Lexa shrugged. “I understand, Clarke. I got your card though.”

Clarke sent her sympathies with a card. She wasn’t brave enough to call Lexa. Gustus passed away a couple of weeks after she returned to the west coast.  “Is that why you don’t décor anymore? I could help you.”

Lexa let out a long breath, she grabbed the ball. “No thanks. I don’t care about any holidays. Not anymore.”

 

“Hey, Commander. I’m ready!” Anya came to the entrance to call Lexa. “We should get- oh, a visitor.”

Clarke eyed the very tall and extremely hot blonde coming out from Lexa’s place.

“Not exactly.” Lexa said. “That’s Clarke.”

“Ah the famous Clarke makes her appearance.” Anya walked to introduced herself. “I’m Anya. Lexa’s friend and roommate.”

Clarke shook her hand. “Hey Anya. Nice meeting you. I don’t remember seen you around before.”

“I’m from Polis. After Lexa’s uncle passed away I moved in with her.”

_WOOF!_

Anya laughed as Titus quickly came to greet Clarke. “And then we bought this fella right here to keep us company.”

Clarke patted Titus body and the dog was wiggling its tail happy with the extra attention.

“Woah, this town is full of hot women, Clarke!” Raven came with a cup of coffee, sipping it slowly as she checked out Anya. “I’m definitely thinking on moving here.” Raven grinned and offered her hand to the taller blonde. “Raven Reyes at your service.”

Anya laughed and accepted the hand shaking it. “Anya Stone. A pleasure.”

“All mine.” Raven husked.

Clarke sighed again. “We better leave you two, we have to meet my boyfriend to go to the shopping center but uh, we can chat later.”

“Absolutely!” Anya quickly added. “Do you know Grounder’s Pub? We can meet there tomorrow night.”

“Sounds like a plan. You can tell your friends Griff and introduce them to your most amazing friend.” Raven laughed.

“Okay, see you tomorrow then.” Anya waved farewell and returned to her friend who had a stern expression, the trademark scowl present and Anya knew Lexa was already tense.

“Let’s go shopping, loser! Before you come up with a lame excuse to not get your neighbors something cool.”

__________

“You need to stop ogling my neighbors like that, Raven!” Clarke scolded her friend. Finn was getting them pastries while they finish their shopping. The two friends were sitting in a table outside of Clarke’s favorite coffee shop.

“Clarke you have to make up your mind, you cannot lay claim to both of your hot neighbors.” Raven pointed, noticing the slight flush of Clarke’s cheeks.

“I’m not laying claim on anyone, Reyes. I have Finn in case you forgot!”

“Then what do you care? Maybe Anya and Lexa are interested in a threesome with me!”

“Lexa is off limits!” Clarke warned and Raven raised her hands in surrender.

“Okay, Clarkey no need to get territorial with me.”

“Ugh it’s nothing like that. It’s just that…” Clarke noticed how Lexa closed off, and telling her that she didn’t care about Christmas when it was her favorite holiday shocked her. Something was wrong with the brunette and Clarke had to find out what it was. Whatever it was happened between the last time she came here, a recent success that changed Lexa in the past 6 years. “It’s Lexa. She used to love Christmas and now? She’s like a different person.”

“People change, Clarke. Maybe she just doesn’t feel the Christmas spirit anymore.”

“Here you go, Princess.” Finn brought several plates with pastries and distributed them over the table interrupting her conversation with Raven.

“Thanks.” Clarke said but not really paying attention.

 

Raven noticed the change in her friend. It was obvious that Clarke was worried for the cop. But what Raven thought it was more interesting is how invested Clarke was on the green-eyed beauty. In all the years she has been living with Clarke there was not a single day she didn’t mention Lexa. Maybe now Raven was to find out about why.

This holiday was about to get very _very_ interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish to each one of you a wonderful New Year. May 2017 be full of love, hope, and health for you all. Keep fighting the good fight and thank you so much for the incredible support this tough year. Without you it would have been very grim so I thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> All the best for you and your loved ones,
> 
> Tanagariel


	3. Chapter 3

It was a sunny Sunday morning, the remnants of the white snow glowed along the sidewalk and parking lots of the serene neighborhood.

Clarke and her parents were eating breakfast along with Raven. Finn was going to come pick them up in a couple of hours so Clarke could give Raven and Finn a tour of the town.

They were having a funny conversation, of course prompted by Raven’s questions about Clarke’s childhood days, embarrassing the blonde more.

“And then we heard the splash on the river.” Jake told with a big smile, “Clarke and Lexa were wet from head to toe and Lexa was bathed in so many colors!”

“Oh my god!” Raven cackled in laughter. “Clarke, I’m sorry to tell you this but what an idiot!” The dark-haired woman kept hitting the table in total amusement.

“That was NOT funny. Dad! Come on! What side are you taking here? Lexa was the one who started it!” Clarke pouted.

Abby joined in the laughter. “Oh honey, you have to admit that you were being pissy towards Lexa.”

Clarke huffed and rolled her eyes. “See? Not even my folks take my side. They are so far up Lexa’s ass, it’s a miracle they haven’t adopted her.”

Raven had to take a sip of her coffee because she was choking from so much laughter.

 

_During spring break, the Griffins took Clarke and Lexa to their Mount Weather cabin for a week while Gustus was doing business in Polis._

_The girls had been on their own not hanging out together because Clarke already decided she would rather spend time with the Blake’s than with her neighbor for the week they were going to be here._

_After a whole week without any incidents, the Griffins were at the nearby river drinking smoothies celebrating their last day on the mountain. Clarke was painting and Lexa was using Jake’s tools to fix her bike after it broke during one of her rides. Everything had been going really well and Jake and Abby were pretty content that everyone had a great time._

_However, the peace didn’t last long._

_Abby called the girls over for a quick snack. Lexa had her hands filled with grease and oil smudges across her shirt. She excused herself and headed into the river to wash her hands before returning and Clarke had the mischief to pull out from the bike some bolts and nuts, and as a result Lexa’s repairs started to come apart since she was far from done._

_“Clarke, I hope you know what you’re doing.” Jake observed his daughter before he followed his wife to get his snack. Knowing very well that things were going to go south._

_After eating their sandwiches Lexa returned to resume her work fixing her bike when she realized that the chain was not in its place and the gears were pretty loose. She had sworn she had already repaired the chain and only had left the pedals. Lexa was scratching her head really baffled, she picked up the fallen greasy metallic parts when she noticed the tiny drop of yellow paint on a rock. She turned around and pointed at the blonde. “You did this!”_

_Clarke laughed, “I did not,” feigning innocence._

_“This took me all morning!” Lexa stormed to where Clarke was._

_“If you did a better job that bike wouldn’t be falling apart.” The blonde shrugged._

_“Guess I’m not going to need these anymore.” Lexa threw the dirty parts into Clarke’s already painted canvas ruining the art in the process._

_“What the hell Lexa!”_

_“You’re the one who sabotaged my bike!”_

_“And you’re the one who ruined my painting!” Clarke shouted._

_“Okay girls, that’s enough!” Abby tried to put some sense into the raging girls. “Jake help me here and stop laughing!”_

_Jake shook his head and hugged his wife from behind. “Let them talk this out, Abby.”_

_“You’re an idiot!” Clarke took several of her painting tubes and squeezed them firing red and black paint into Lexa’s shirt and face._

_“Holy crap, Clarke!!!”_

_“Suits you well!”_

_Lexa perked her brow and immediately launched herself at Clarke. She threw Clarke over her shoulder surprising the blonde by how strong Lexa was for being a scrawny 16 year old and walked to the river. “Yeah? Well you stink so I think you’re in need of a bath!” At that, Lexa made her way into the river and threw Clarke into the cold water._

_“Agh!” Clarke emerged pretty much enraged and pulled Lexa beneath. The two ended up drenched and Lexa with the black paint running on her face gave her the appearance of wearing a mask of sorts, prompting the laughter of Jake and Abby._

 

Raven calmed down a bit after hearing the childhood adventures of Lexa and Clarke. “I can’t believe you, Clarke. I’d totally kick your ass if I were Lexa.”

“Thanks Reyes, you’re so supportive.” Clarke let out an exasperated sigh and finished her orange juice.

After breakfast, Clarke was helping her mom do the dishes which was the perfect opportunity to inquiry about Lexa.

“Mom?” Clarke wiped the next plate her mother handed her. “What happened to Lexa? Why she’s all grumpy and didn’t even decorated her place like she used to?”

Abby looked at her daughter a bit surprised by the question, she licked her lips and returned to the task at hand.

“You noticed, huh?”

“Of course, mom. Lexa would be the first person to put the christmas lights in her rooftop. The first to put the reindeers in her front yard but now? She’s all gloomy and dark. Why?”

“That’s not my story to tell, sweetheart.”

“You DO know, right? Mom, please I wanna help her bring that holiday spirit back.”

Abby seemed to think about it. She did know what happened to the girl that was like another daughter to her because she was there but that was clearly not her story to share, however, Clarke could maybe help Lexa where she and Jake failed. “I’ll only say that Lexa umm… she got her heart broken one Christmas Eve.”

Abby offered as a form of explanation and left it at that, nonetheless Clarke was way more curious. Wondering who could have hurt Lexa so bad that stole from her that amazing holiday enthusiasm her neighbor used to have.

Clarke was angry on behalf of Lexa and she had no idea what truly went that day, but if someone could steal that perfect crooked smile her neighbor used to have, Clarke knew this was bad.

“I’ll help her mom. I’ll bring the old Lexa back.”

 

///

 

Clarke Griffin was very stubborn, and in her quest to help Lexa she was more than set on bringing the holiday spirit to her neighbor’s place and into Lexa’s heart.

After she was done cleaning with her mother she grabbed several boxes of Christmas décor they still had left in their basement and walked towards her neighbor’s home with Raven.

They left the boxes in a nearby chair in the porch.

Raven eyed Clarke a bit unsure of the motivation behind this. “Are you sure about this, Clarke? Won’t Lexa kick your ass?”

“I got this Raven, you should wait back home and help my dad fix the engine of his car while Finn comes to pick us up.”

Raven gave Clarke a nod, a thumbs up wishing her luck and made it back to the Griffins to help Jake instead.

 

Clarke took a deep breath and knocked on the door twice. There was no response so Clarke insisted again. She heard the bark of Titus from the other side.

“Hey Titus, can you get Lexa for me please?” Clarke said to the dog standing in his rear paws to be able to look through the window and showed him a little cinnamon roll. “Get Lexa, Titus!”

Titus barked and disappeared.

After several minutes her neighbor opened the door with Titus wiggling his tail on her side.

Clarke was very impressed with how intelligent Titus was.

The dog quickly walked out the door and Clarke kneeled to pet him and gave him the treat. “Good boy!”

Lexa was apparently was woken up by the german shepherd by her disheveled wild chestnut curls, her sweatpants and baggy shirt. However, Lexa had dark circles under her eyes, as if she spent a bad night. Clarke also noticed her eyes were simply not as bright as they used to.

“Clarke.” Lexa said still wary of her neighbor’s presence. “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like? We’re going to decorate your place!” Clarke pointed to the boxes with lights and other decorations.

“I told you I don’t care, Clarke. Don’t you have Raven or you boyfriend to entertain? Go away!” Lexa spat. She was about to shut the door in her face but Clarke took a step forward

“Wait! Alright, don’t help me. I’ll do it on my own and don’t you worry. Before I leave the town, I’ll leave everything as it is right now.” She removed her foot from the door and walked to grab her boxes to begin. “For the record, this is for Gus. He would be sad knowing that his niece has lost the holiday spirit that you both used to love.”

Lexa observing Clarke’s determination knew that it was a waste of energy to fight her said, “Whatever,” and shut the door.

___________

Anya sipped her coffee looking through the curtains at the blonde hanging the decorations. “She has some ovaries of steel. Men double her size tremble when you’re pissed but look at blondie; she’s happy hanging shit in your door after you gave her your death glare.”

Lexa ignored Anya and sipped from her tea. Still waking herself up after the nightmare that haunted her the closer they got to Christmas Eve.

“I like her.” Anya smirked at her friend. “She has character and very hot.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Really? That’s all you see? That she’s hot?”

“What? It’s the truth. Raven looks really good too.” Anya grabbed a scoop of her cereal, munching happily. “They look like a great bunch though, tonight is going to be lit!”

By Lexa’s uneasy reaction Anya assumed her friend forgot it, more probable was that she was going to avoid the meeting at Grounder’s. “Lexa, don’t tell me you’re scared to spend time with the doctor.”

“I’m not!” Lexa set her eyes to her porch. Clarke was using an improvised stair to hang the lights.

“We’re going to have fun, Lexa. So make sure to leave your gloomy grinch attitude here. I already called Octavia and she spread the word to Clarke’s other friends to meet us at Grounder’s.” Anya hoped that this hot-headed neighbor of them could pull Lexa out from this dark hole she was stuck at the moment. Her friend deserved a second chance at happiness and if she was blind enough not to take it she was going to punch Lexa herself.

 

The two cops remained eating their food, yet Lexa’s eyes always ended up looking through the curtains to check on the blonde. It was something inherently in her, to protect.

Lexa noticed the wobbly legs of the blonde and stood up from her chair, startling Anya. She quickly walked to the living room and unlocked the front door.

“Clarke, are you insane!? Get down from that thing!” Lexa realized that the blonde put an old chair on top of the small table she had in her porch to reach the roof edge, obviously, she was poorly balanced.

“What? I have to improvise because your lame ass won’t help.” Clarke extended her hands and clipped the cables above.

Titus barked very excited from where he was watching the doctor and ran towards the table.

“Titus!” Lexa called the dog but he wanted to join the blonde in whatever task she was doing. He jumped on the table throwing the chair completely off balance and making Clarke fall.

“Wooah!” The blonde shut her eyes getting ready to get her ass bumped on the floor, however the impact never came.

“Agh, shit!” Lexa whined.

Clarke opened her eyes to meet deep forest green looking back at her. They were so damn close that she could distinguish the little fleck of golds of those jaded eyes. She felt safe enveloped in strong arms. Her eyes moved to plump lips and Lexa licked them as if on cue. Blue eyes locked again with green. Lexa was beautiful. Clarke always knew that but seeing it this close, it was pretty surreal.

“You’re heavy, Clarke!” Lexa broke the spell they were under.

 

Anya came out to check what was the noise and noticed that Lexa was sprawled on the floor, holding Clarke on top of her, arms holding her tight with christmas décor all over them and Titus sitting next to the two women.

Clarke shoved her fingers in Lexa’s ribs making her squirm. “Heavy? Do you have to be always so rude, commander?” Clarke rolled off Lexa, her eyes checking immediately for any injury or concussion as she was already trained to do.

Lexa prompted herself to a sitting position, she rolled her shoulders to ease the impact of the fall when Clarke grabbed her arm and traced her fingertips over the scars from her past surgery.

“I could have done this so much better.” Clarke said absentmindedly as she kept running circles with her thumb over the rough skin lines.

Lexa observed how Clarke touched her arm, with so much care, her hands felt soft and very warm. The hand of a surgeon, an artist of the human body. She was hypnotized by the way her skin prickled at the contact, it was buzzing with tiny sparks of electricity.

“It’s not so bad, Clarke.” Lexa snapped out of whatever she was feeling and yanked back her arm.

Clarke wiped her jeans to stand up. “We’re talking about almost 20 years of a technological gap. If you were my patient now the scarring would have been less noticeable and your recovery way faster.”

“Yeah? Too bad I’m not your patient then.” Lexa told, a little smile escaping her lips.

“You two okay?” Anya asked observing the flushed cheeks of the two young women.

“Yeah.” Clarke answered.

Titus quickly went to lick Clarke’s face making the blonde giggle.

“Traitor.” Lexa mumbled to the dog. She pushed herself up and put everything in order. “I’ll get a stepladder before you end up killing yourself.” Lexa went inside the house to get it.

 

Anya was pretty perplexed. Lexa would have never relented in a million years, but here she was, the most stubborn friend she had conceding victory to the blonde and ready to help.

Lexa came back minutes later, she opened the stepladder. “I’ll finish with the lights; you can finish with the front.”

Anya was amused, seeing the two women working in sync was a spectacle to behold. And from the looks of amusement from Jake, Abby and Raven on their own porch after watching the ruckus from before, Anya was sure that indeed it was a miracle. That there was hope for Lexa.

 

///

 

Lexa and Clarke worked really fast, hanging the lights, putting elves figures and wreaths in the front yard, they hung golden pinecones with colorful baubles over the veranda. It was a team effort where both were in total sync and harmony.

The house looked more festive than it has been in the past years.

“Hey Princess! What’s up? I thought you were going to be waiting for me?”

Clarke turned around and smiled to the guy with brown floppy hair. Lexa narrowed her eyes observing the interaction.

“Hey Finn.” Clarke pecked his cheek but the guy cupped her face and kissed her lips instead.

“What are you doing?” Finn zipped his jacket and shoved his hand in his pocket observing his girlfriend and the two stranger women. Appreciating their very pretty looks.

“I uh I was helping my neighbor with the decorations. Time flew by and forgot you were coming.”

Lexa approached, she clasped her hands behind her back. “Is there a problem, Clarke?”

“Ah no, not at all. This is my uh, this is Finn. Finn, this is my neighbor Lexa and her roommate Anya.”

Lexa didn’t like at all the way that man was looking at her and her friend. Titus was behind Lexa growling and showing his big canines.

Finn gulped down and took a step back. He chuckled and brushed his hair out of his face. “Oh well, um I’ll be waiting at your parents place then, princess.”

He quickly returned leaving the doctor and the cop to their endeavors.

 

“Princess? What kind of bullshit is that, Clarke? You’re no princess at all.”

Clarke faced the brunette patting Titus’ head who sat beside Clarke in high alert. “It’s a term of endearment, Lexa. Nothing more nothing else.”

“Yeah, but you don’t like it. You shouldn’t be afraid to hurt a man’s ego.”

“I know. I deal with them in my line of work all the time.”

“Good, then tell him princess is terrible.”

“And what would you suggest him to call me, Commander?” Clarke arched her brow, daring Lexa to say something.

Lexa pondered for a minute, the crease between her brows making its presence. “You have a record of attempted murder against me. _Commander of Death_ suits you perfectly.” Lexa grinned very smug about her answer.

That earned her a slap on her arm. “Idiot. I’ll see you two tonight?” Clarke asked Anya who was holding her laughter. “Absolutely!”

Clarke bid farewell and returned to her home.

 

Anya couldn’t hide her wide smile, her pearly teeth showing. “Don’t like the boyfriend?”

“That spineless guy is not boyfriend material, Clarke deserves better.” Lexa turned around walking back inside her home. Titus following more at ease after Finn left.

“Really? Someone like who?” Anya wiggled her eyebrows interested in her friend’s reaction.

“I don’t know, someone who respects her for starters!”

Anya simply nodded her head in agreeance.

 

///

 

Grounder’s Pub wasn’t very far from their neighborhood and it took them just 30 minutes to reach the bar.

Anya had convinced Lexa to put some more effort in her wardrobe and appearance since it was a special night to welcome Clarke to town.

Lexa decided to go with her ripped black jeans and black long sleeve shirt to keep herself warm since it was snowing again and paired it with an oversized red leather jacket and punky ankle boots. Her makeup was simple, nothing too flashy.

The two cops arrived and greeted their usual crew. Lincoln and his girlfriend Octavia were sitting together in their usual booth chatting amicably with Luna, who was also a good friend of Lexa since elementary.

“Hey there crew.” Anya greeted and slid in the booth followed by Lexa.

“Hello!” Octavia said. “I can’t believe that our Clarke is really here. It’s been years!”

“Yup, the good doc is here.” Lincoln commented. “I saw her at the mall with her friends. It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah.” Lexa stated. “A long time indeed.”

“Alright, I’ll open a tab with Niylah and get ready for the karaoke!” Anya was beaming, excited for having a good time with her best friend.

“Are the rest of your friends coming?” Lexa asked Octavia.

“Monty and Jasper should be here any minute. Bell stayed home with Gina, she’s pretty sick at the moment.” Octavia explained.

“It will be a good night nonetheless among friends.” Luna raised her glass.

 

Clarke, Raven and Finn arrived just a couple of minutes after Lexa did.

Everyone welcomed the blonde sharing their happiness for having their friend back home.

Their table was more noisy than usual, drinks a plenty and lots of food.

Introductions were made. Raven had clicked right away with the rest of Clarke’s childhood friends. Finn didn’t make it far with his pretty boy attitude since Octavia quickly grounded him to reality mocking his ridiculous haircut and his annoying attitude. But after that everything flowed nicely between the group.

Clarke shared a lot of stories during her medical residence, making some of the people at the table gag and others marveled with her insane medical stories worthy of a drama TV show.

Clarke listened intently to all the information her childhood friends shared with her, about their current jobs and life in general. She laughed with Jasper’s horrible attempts to hook up with the mayor assistant Maya. The blonde was blown away along with Raven by Monty’s incredible ideas. Every little reaction Lexa captured it in her mind.

“Alright, bitches. It’s karaoke time!” Octavia quickly ran to the microphone and selected a christmas song. Lincoln joined the short but very feisty girl to singing Elvis Presley’s Blue Christmas.

 

Lexa took advantage of the situation and made a quick escape to the bar.

She offered a polite smile to Niylah and ordered a beer. She wasn’t a heavy drinker and the cop intended to keep it that way with mild alcoholic beverages.

Raven and Anya took the stage next to sing The Jackson’s 5 Santa Claus is Coming to Town.

Lexa was happy that Anya was having a blast. She knew that because of her, her best friend had refused certain invites to stay with her instead during the holiday season. The laughter and good banter between Raven and Anya made her feel a little envious, wondering if she could be like this after what happened with Costia. Lexa lost hope after her heart was smashed that Christmas Eve two years ago closing what was left of it forever.

Lexa in a single gulp finished the golden liquid and ordered another.

“Why don’t you go and sing with your friends. It’s fun, Lexa.” Niylah left the beer over the table, her hazel eyes focused on the brunette.

“No, thanks. I rather drink and listen than try to sing. I leave the singing to Clarke.” Lexa looked at the stage where Clarke was singing Marvin Gaye’s Purple Snowflakes. It wasn’t so terrible as when they were younger and Clarke wouldn’t shut up. Her voice was huskier now that she was older, more alluring if one could say.

Niylah giggled, she rested her hand over Lexa. “Yeah, I can see why. Well, if you need anything else just tell.” Niylah winked and returned to tend the other regulars.

_________

Clarke was about to finish her song when her eyes caught Lexa and Niylah at the bar. The way Niylah rested her hand on Lexa and winked at her made her blood boil for some reason. She messed up the end of the song but she made it look as if it was on purpose and took a swig of her cocktail and finished it up.

“Alright, who’s next!” Clarke wanted to check on Lexa, but she needed an excuse to move away without calling the attention of her friends. “Jasper, your turn!” Clarke jumped and handed the mic to Jasper. “I’ll get more booze!” She said as she walked towards the bar.

She noticed the way Lexa nursed the glass of beer, her eyes were distant and Clarke worried for her neighbor. Lexa used to be full of life, she was always a serious girl but she tended to have an easy smile on her face. Nowadays there was only a stern line and cold hard eyes to look at, yet behind the coldness Clarke could easily see the glimpses of her Lexa, the one who jumped through her window to fight with her.

 

Clarke slid in the stool beside the cop. “Hey Niylah. A tequila sunrise for me.”

“Sure thing, Clarke. Damn, you look really good.” Niylah checked Clarke out. “I wouldn’t mind to remember the old times with you.”

Clarke smiled cheekily and shook her head. “Sorry Niylah, I have a boyfriend.”

“Is that right?”  Niylah chuckled, “alright one tequila sunrise coming up.”

“Why aren’t you at our table? Don’t feel comfortable?” Clarke took the chance now that the bartender was gone to focus on her neighbor. Lexa looked a bit confused after observing her preview interaction with Niylah but Clarke shrugged it off.

Lexa took a sip of her beer before addressing Clarke. “I rather stay here. This gathering is for you. Shouldn’t you be back singing?”

“Yeah, but if you’re going to be here away from the rest of my friends, then what’s the point? I wanted you to come to enjoy this too.”

That caught Lexa by surprise. She finished her drink and asked Nylah for another. “We have never been friends, Clarke.”

“I know, but don’t you think this friendship is long overdue?” The blonde grinned, she took Lexa’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together to prove her point. “I want to be your friend, Lexa. It’s that time of the year to forgive and start over. I want to make up for all the shit I pulled on you. Can you give me chance?”

Lexa licked her lips, her eyes fixed in that milky hand holding hers.

“Well if not friends, at least be my something. I’ll accept anything Lexa; just say yes, please?” Clarke batted her eyelashes in that way she knew Lexa couldn’t deny her. Drawing a low chuckle from Lexa that sent her heart into overdrive as Lexa accepted.

“As long as I don’t have to hear you sing, I’m fine with whatever we are, Clarke.” Lexa twisted her mouth in a lopsided grin.

Clarke laughed finally seeing Lexa relaxing around her, lowering her walls just the slightest bit. “Deal. Now get your pretty ass back to our table. I wanna hear _you_ sing.”

 

Clarke thanked Niylah before returning to her table. Midway she stopped waiting for Lexa to follow.

Lexa sighed and fixed her hair and then she perked her brows to question Clarke. “You think I have a pretty ass?”

Clarke blushed, she had not realized she said that out loud but oh boy she did think Lexa looked fine as hell. “Don’t let that go over your head, Lexa. I do think chicks have nice booties BUT I’m more of a boobs girl. When I was crushing on Niylah and you caught me mid mast—“

Lexa stopped and froze. “Wait what?”

“Lexa no need to be embarrassed, I get that it was awkward catching me literally with the hands inside my pants or lack of them, but we’re both adults and—“

“No, not that! I mean, you and Niylah? Is that what your previous exchange was about?” Lexa was shook, she had never expected in a million years to hear Clarke say she was crushing on Niylah. “You… you like girls?”

Clarke didn’t know how to feel about this. “Uuh, yeah? Boys and girls. Niylah and I had a fling when I was in senior year, you were already gone to Polis so you missed my Prom. But umm, is that going to be a problem, Lexa? I get that Niylah now has the hots for you so no need to worry. Unless it IS a problem?”

“Not at all. I’m not interested in her or anyone. Love is stupid, Clarke” Lexa quickly composed herself hiding her surprise finding about Clarke’s bisexuality.

Clarke walked along Lexa back to their table. “You assumed I was straight.”

Lexa nodded. “Sorry, I should’ve known better.”

“It’s all good, Lexa. We’re now pals or something.”

Clarke kept in her mind those words Lexa had said though. Love was not stupid, to Clarke love was beautiful, love was waking up and feeling more alive. How Lexa could say such a thing?

 

///

 

After some convincing and begging from Clarke, Lexa took the stage. Clarke was with Raven and Finn laughing and drinking waiting for the brunette to perform.

Clarke sipped her drink and her eyes focused in the shy but very commanding presence of Lexa. The cop grabbed the microphone and Anya selected her song to perform.

Clarke gave Lexa and encouraging smile before Finn started to lean on her and kiss her neck.

“Finn, not now. We’re with my friends!” Clarke pushed Finn’s chest to keep him at bay. He was pretty drunk by now by his dense alcoholic breath.

The track began and Lexa got ready taking a deep breath. She began singing Please Come Home for Christmas, Kelly Clarkson’s version.

Clarke’s blue eyes met Lexa’s green as she sang pretty much off key but she sang with so much heart.

Clarke again felt Finn’s hands sliding over her thigh way up. “Come on Princess, we can sneak out and have a quickie in the bathroom.”

“Finn, I said no! What the hell is wrong with you!?” Clarke growled, she stood up and went instead to the bar. She ordered water to sober herself up and took a long gulp, letting the cold refresh her.

 

She returned her attention to Lexa who suddenly seemed sad.

“But this is Christmas yes Christmas my dear

the times of the year to be with the ones you love

so won’t you tell me you’ll never more roam

Christmas and New Years will find you home.”

Apparently, Anya noticed as well because she jumped into the stage, taking the mic and giving Lexa a chance to escape. “Alright enough with this romantic sappy song, now I’m gonna sing with Lincoln All I Want for Christmas is You, who else wants to join?”

Clarke wanted to hug Lexa, whatever sentimental scar her neighbor had was pretty deep.

She caught Lexa walking out through the back door and she immediately followed forgetting about her friends and boyfriend still partying inside. She grabbed her coat from the closet hanger and put it on before going outside.

 

Snow fell in a slow cadence, it was pretty much dark outside, she looked through the parking lot but Lexa was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she heard from the small alley between the back exit and the dumpster the anguish of the cop along the strenuous sound of metal.

Clarke quickly followed the sounds and found Lexa leaning against the brick wall, breathing heavily after kicking the dumpster a couple more times. Snowflakes landed softly on Lexa’s chestnut curls, her cheeks were pink by the lower temperature yet Lexa remained unfazed by the cold.

“Lexa?” Clarke approached slowly trying to not startle the cop. “What happened?”

She approached Lexa cautiously, hoping to get Lexa to open up with her.

“I’m an idiot.” Lexa said with pain in her eyes. “She’s never coming back because of me. She left because I wasn’t enough!”

Clarke began rubbing Lexa’s arms. Her current jacket wasn’t keeping Lexa warm. She had no idea what to tell her. Clarke was lost on who _she_ was, but she suspected it was whoever broke her heart. “But I’m here, Lexa.”

“For now.” Lexa’s lower lip trembled slightly, fighting the tears threatening to spill. “I’m sorry, this is uh- stupid. You should go back inside, Clarke.”

“No. I can’t leave you like this, Lexa. Whatever it’s hurting you, I’m here for you.” Clarke wanted Lexa top open up to her, at least she hoped she could help somehow. She pulled Lexa into a tight embrace. However not a minute later Lexa moved away rejecting her.

“You’re going to leave, Clarke. This hellhole is not where you want to be. You can’t fix my mistakes, just go back inside with your friends. I’m going home.” Lexa shoved her hands inside her jeans pockets and began to walk. Her shoulders slumped and her defeated attitude was so heartbreaking to see.

 

“Lexa wait!” Clarke forgot that the sidewalk was pretty slippery and she tripped when trying to catch Lexa.

“Ow fuck!”

Lexa heard and turned on her heels to aid Clarke. “Are you okay?”

“Perfect, my fucking ass is bruised and I twisted my ankle. It hurts like a bitch.” Clarke gritted her teeth as she tried to put some weight on her foot.

“Easy. I got you.” Lexa said, she kneeled and slid her hands under Clarke’s arms to help her up. “Hop on.”

Clarke burst in laughter. “Really?”

“Sure, it’s never too late to piggyback. My car is not far away so I can drive you home safely and I’m not drunk. I’m a responsible cop.”

Clarke chuckled and held into Lexa. “Sure you are, Commander.”

Lexa lifted Clarke and they began their way back to the parking lot in a relative silence, away from the chatter of the bar.

Clarke leaned into Lexa and she could feel the faint smell of Lexa’s shampoo of white tea aloe. Clarke recognized it instantly and it took her back to memory lane.

 

_The Griffins invited the Woods to spend a couple of weeks during the summer in Mount Weather. The first week had been all about family games and bonding. The next one was about connecting with nature._

_It was one hot summer day where Clarke and her father along with Gustus and Lexa went on hiking, which of course meant spending more one on one time with her neighbor. Jake and Gustus were all about nature and becoming one with it. Clarke was complaining all the way to Lexa’s dismay. But they kept it civil. Whenever Clarke was tired, Lexa, besides calling her names for being a slow poke, always remained by her side. Never leaving her, even though Lexa could be walking at par with her father and uncle, the brunette always kept the blonde company._

_“Clarke, you can’t be this slow. I swear you’re doing it on purpose!” Lexa swiped with her arm the thin veil of sweat from her forehead trailing a step behind the blonde to give her a shove whenever she stopped._

_“Trust me, if I was doing it on purpose it wouldn’t be to spend time with you. I just have shorter legs, you dumbass!”_

_“We’re never going to make it in time for dinner. If the food is cold when we arrive I’m going to eat all your portion and leave you the veggies instead!”_

_“Ugh! You wanna go faster? Then you better find a way cos I’m not hurrying because you have an endless pit of a stomach!”_

_Lexa took a deep breath glaring at Clarke. “Fine! Hop on, turtle!” Lexa hunched down._

_Clarke frowned looking at Lexa. “What the…”_

_“Hurry up, it’s just a short walk!” Lexa encouraged Clarke to get on her back._

_“This is stupid.” Clarke looped her arms over Lexa’s shoulders whilst Lexa hooked her arms under Clarke’s knees and stood up._

_“Shut up. The sun is almost down you snail.” Lexa carried Clarke piggyback all the way back to their cabin. Clarke’s proximity to Lexa allowed her to smell her shampoo. She really liked it._

_“What kind of shampoo do you use, it reminds me of a skunk!”_

_“Your nose must be lacking the sense of smell, if you could you’d notice it’s white tea aloe.”_

_“Well it doesn’t work on you!” Clarke always had to have the last word._

 

///

 

The drive to Lexa’s home was rather quickly now that most traffic was nonexistent at this time of night. Lexa carried Clarke to her home swiftly. Trying to be as silent as possible not to bother Jake and Abby.

She followed the stairs that led them to the upper floor and into Clarke’s bedroom. She pushed the door open and closed it with her heel, walking two more steps to reach the mattress.

“Here you are.” Lexa turned on a couple of lamps to look better at Clarke’s ankle. “I’ll get some ice to put into your ankle.” Lexa disappeared briefly.

Clarke decided to change into comfortable clothes while she waited for Lexa’s return.

Lexa came back in a matter of seconds since the girl knew this house as if it was her own.

She helped Clarke to get herself comfortable in the bed fixing the pillows behind her back and holding the ice pack in her ankle.

“Thanks.” Clarke offered sincerely.

A little smile displayed on Lexa’s face which was at least a good sign they were back to their usual interactions. “Sorry for ruining your welcome party.”

“You didn’t ruin anything.” Clarke reached for Lexa’s arm. “Here. Come on.” Clarke patted the empty side on her right inviting Lexa to join her.

 

After Lexa moved to take Clarke’s side, both resting against the headboard, their shoulders touching they continued their chat.

“The last time you were in this bedroom you fell from the balcony.” Clarke giggled.

“Yeah, you were half-naked.” Lexa blushed just picturing that very explicit image. “Thinking about Niylah huh?”

“You invaded my thoughts and not in a good way. Even in my fantasies you annoyed the hell out of me!”

Lexa raised her brows. “I did? Then I guess you don’t have bad taste at all.”

Clarke swatted Lexa’s arm with her hand. “You and your big ego. All the Tondc girls still crazy for you?”

“Nah. Some Polis girls are though.” Lexa answered smugly.

“Still full of yourself, ugly.” The blonde joked earning a slap on her arm.

Clarke nodded with a mischievous smile. “I missed this. You and me just talking nonsense. I missed fighting with you, shouting through my window or entering my bedroom as if you owned the place.”

 _I missed you_ was the only thing left for Clarke to say.

Lexa looked at Clarke. “I missed it too.” She cupped Clarke’s face and Clarke nuzzled her hand.

 

This was so familiar; they did this all the time whenever they weren’t fighting, mostly beneath the oak tree. Clarke really missed being with Lexa. With the obnoxious girl who walked through the thick branches to jump into her balcony. The smug girl confident in her abilities and the one she loved to drive crazy day by day.

“Love is not stupid.” Clarke had to tell her that at least. She felt Lexa tensing and quickly covered Lexa’s hand with hers keeping the contact between them. “Love is unexpected. It means sharing a piece of you with someone special. Love is just a wonderful thing.”

“Yeah? Like your lame special boyfriend?” Lexa snarked.

“Finn is not lame. He’s just um, trying to be funny.”

“He’s lame, Clarke. Dump his ass you don't need him.”

“You’re right, I don’t need him but he’s great company and I like him.” Clarke pressed herself closer to the brunette caressing her hand with her thumb, feeling in her palm the slight calluses due to her hard training. “Have you met someone special? Someone to share a piece of your heart?”

“I did but I don’t want to talk about that, Clarke. It’s in the past.”

“She’s the one who left. Isn’t she?”

“Forget it, Clarke. She’s gone.” Lexa closed the gap between them and kissed Clarke’s cheek leaving a warmth Clarke did not expect to feel. “Welcome home, Doctor Griffin.” Lexa made the way to the balcony. “For old times’ sake.” She jumped into the first branch. Moving from one branch to the next and with firm steps she made it into her window.

“Show off!” Clarke shouted to her neighbor before she shut down her lamp.

At least, this was progress.

 

Clarke was positive that she was going to bring Lexa’s Christmas spirit back but to do that she had to help her nurse that broken heart. It was going to be a difficult task seeing Lexa’s reluctance to even talk about it but between them Clarke was the most stubborn. And what Clarke wanted Clarke achieved.

What Clarke did not know yet is that in her quest she was going to discover something else in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all hope you are enjoying this short story set during Christmas. It's going to be a fun ride, at least more fun than sad.  
> Until next time,
> 
> Tana


	4. Chapter 4

“We only have one more week left before Christmas.” Lexa was in the police station meeting room with her team to debrief them. “We need to make sure that the population is going to be safe under the weather circumstances and to keep any possible trouble contained.” Lexa stood in front of the whiteboard, chin up, eyes scanning all the men and women in uniform sitting in front of her. “Indra, what’s the report on Mount Weather?”

The older black woman stood up. “Commander, we have distributed the warnings in the main shopping centers. The rangers also have put signs all around the road to the mountain to keep any visitor away.”

“Good. Lincoln what’s the status of the Christmas Gala?” Lexa focused in the broad-shouldered man with a gentle smile. “Mayor Wallace have agreed to keep the guests in the main hall to maintain the security of the place. Our team will be mostly inside but we will keep a car making rounds as well, Commander.”

“Okay, we’ll maintain security rounds in the different districts as more people head to get their gifts. Anya and I will be covering the shopping center, Ryder will focus in the different playgrounds with Fio. Penn and Rivo stay in the markets. Everybody clear?”

All the team nodded.

“Dismissed!”

 

Lexa returned to her office and Anya caught up with her midway. The two women getting ready to begin their patrols.

Anya leaned in the doorframe as Lexa picked up her jacket and hat.

“You left the party earlier with Clarke. Want to comment on that?”

Lexa adjusted the hat over her head, then she met Anya’s inquisitive gaze. “I uh, wasn’t feeling well and Clarke twisted her ankle so I dropped her home.”

“Hmmm,” Anya hummed. “You two seem to be getting along pretty well. She’s nothing like that crazy blonde from all your stories.”

Lexa grabbed her jeep keys. “She has matured obviously, An. But deep down she’s still annoying as hell.”

Anya laughed at that. “And you love it.”

Lexa shrugged. “It’s Clarke Griffin, what’s not to love about my neighbor?”

Anya stopped laughing and eyed Lexa with an eyebrow almost reaching the roof. Not in a million years Lexa would have admitted anything like that to anyone. Anya was astounded that her friend was starting show more emotion, letting slip this kind of comments whenever they talked about their younger neighbor. Anya was starting to see tiny cracks in the armor that Lexa built after Costia left.

“Let’s get going.” Immediately, Lexa set up her features to the usual poised expression she wore.

Anya didn’t push it but she decided to store the conversation in the back of her mind for later.

 

///

 

Anya and Lexa had been patrolling several shopping centers to make sure the townspeople were well protected during the holiday shopping spree.

Anya walked observing her surroundings and also stealing glances at her friend, paying special attention to the small nuances that Lexa conveyed, for example whenever Lexa spaced out or whenever that crease between her brows formed when she was deep in thoughts, but more amusing was the tiny smile that escaped Lexa’s lips whenever she was in her own mind. Lexa was hard to read most of the time, however since the talented surgeon returned, Lexa was - one could say - glowing.

 

Lexa and Anya made a great team and the two of them connected deeply during their years of hard training in the police academy. Anya respected Lexa very much. The first time Anya was paired with the new cadet she thought the skinny young girl wasn’t going to make the cut, but Lexa proved her wrong. Her determination was strong as steel, never unwavering. As the girl started to become faster, stronger; to transform her body in an efficient machine to serve and protect Anya asked what was the motivation behind such strong resolve to be the best.

 _A promise_ , Lexa had told her. A promise that still Lexa made sure to fulfill every day in this town.

To Anya, Lexa was like a sister and that strong family bond they developed remained during the years they spent in Polis.

 

The city of Polis was way more intense versus Tondc. The nights were wild, excessive and sometimes dangerous. While they remained there, Lexa had some flings here as did Anya, but nothing that captured permanently their attention or their hearts.

Lexa missed Tondc; the brunette was clearly very attached to the town that welcomed her after her father’s demise. Polis was not a happy place for the cop, Tondc was. When Lexa told Anya she was returning home after graduating she decided to follow; the two starting at the bottom of the Tondc Police Department, becoming through the years in a force to be reckoned with.

But what clearly gave Anya a different perspective and a better understanding on the very resilient woman was when she met the Griffins. Jake and Abby had become like parents to Lexa since she was a young girl along with her uncle Gustus. Anya could see Lexa cared for that family and that was reason enough to devote her life to keep this town safe. The stories that were shared of Lexa and the young doctor were hilarious, and for more embarrassed that Lexa was when Jake talked about their latest shenanigans there was no resentment but fondness for the blonde. Anya could even dare to say love.

Nonetheless, the moment Lexa set eyes on Costia when they were back in Polis for their promotions, it was like she pushed the good doctor to the back of her mind.

 

“Let’s stop here and get some coffee, my ass is freezing.” Lexa suggested for them to stop at a small bakery to get some sustenance.

“Gotcha, Commander.” Anya headed inside the store leaving Lexa observing the people getting gifts with their friends and families. The little kids in line waiting for Santa. Lexa closed her eyes and remembered when she used to come with the Griffins to the mall.

 

_Abby pulled the camera from her purse. “Alright girls sit there with Santa to take some pictures.”_

_Clarke pouted pleading her mom not to make her sit with Lexa. “Moooooom!”_

_“Hurry up kiddos. Santa needs to know how you’ve been behaving this year.” Jake encouraged._

_Lexa sat reluctantly followed by Clarke who took the other side of the big red chair._

_“Have you two been nice?” Santa asked._

_“Lexa has been very naughty, Santa.” Clarke immediately accused. She trashed my coloring book!”_

_The brunette glared at the blonde. “She has been naughty too! Clarke, you threw my basketball into the garbage truck!”_

_Santa laughed at both girls. “It seems you both haven’t been very nice.”_

_“You’re not going to give us presents?” Clarke ask worrying her lower lip._

_Santa brought closer the two young girls. “What about you two promise to be good to one another? Love each other and be good. Is that okay?”_

_Lexa gave a nod, her big green eyes checking with Clarke._

_“Okay.” Clarke said. “I’ll be good to her.”_

_That lasted three weeks._

 

Lexa opened her eyes again, chuckling at her childhood Christmases with Clarke. She noticed that Anya was still standing in the line in the bakery, so Lexa made the decision to go inside a store to buy a gift. She walked to the books section and wandered around until she found what she was looking for.

“Accurate.” Lexa smiled looking at the cover knowing this would be the perfect gift.

After paying for it and getting it wrapped, Lexa returned to the main hall when a familiar voice greeted her. The cop turned around and couldn’t help but cackle in laughter at the view.

“Want to sit in my lap, Commander?”

“I’ll pass, Nyko. Nice suit.”

“It’s Santa now.” The big tattooed man winked. “Come on, I bet you have something you want for Christmas.”

Lexa thought about it, she pursed her lips thinking. Maybe there was something she wanted but she was too old for this nonsense anyway.

“I do!”

 

When Lexa lifted her gaze she was met with the sky blue of Clarke’s eyes and her bland boyfriend on her side holding her hand. Lexa didn’t like that.

“Clarke! You’re really here.” Nyko went to hug the blonde. “Your mom told me you were back but since I’m helping here at the mall I’ve been absent from the clinic.”

“Yeah, mom told me. Lucky me I met Santa instead.” Clarke smiled happily.

Nyko reached his chair. “Okay Clarke, so tell me have you been naughty or nice?”

Clarke bit her lower lip, there was some cheekiness in the corner of her eyes. “Well Santa, I have been good this year, in fact, I think I’ve been great!”

Lexa snorted, “Good? I doubt it.” The cop walked closely to the Santa area, joining Clarke. “I actually think you have been nothing but terrible.”

Nyko burst in laughter. “All these years and you two still arguing?” Nyko shook his head in reprimand but with a kind smile still in place.

“Geez, Lexa. Wait your turn.” Clarke protested and leaned closely to Nyko.

“Is that what you want for Christmas, eh?” Nyko nodded as Clarke made her wish list.

Lexa couldn’t hear but she didn’t doubt it was going to be something obnoxious.

“Ho ho ho, I hear you loud and clear my child. Merry Christmas!” Niko chanted in his Santa voice.

Clarke hugged Nyko before returning with Finn.

 

“Ready to go, princess?”

Clarke hesitated “one second, Finn.” Her eyes roamed over the woman in uniform. “Your turn!” The blonde returned to the Santa area.

Lexa scoffed. “I’m not sitting with Santa, Clarke.”

Clarke determined walked towards Lexa, taking her hand she pulled the cop to the big red chair where Nyko, in his gigantic red suit, waited. “Hey kids, do you want your favorite cop to ask Santa for her presents?” Clarke asked the children in line.

“Yessss, go ahead Lexa.” Tris, a girl who Lexa knew from the junior basketball team chanted.

“The commander has been very good, Santa!” Aden, the young boy who walked Titus during summer, smiled.

Lexa defeated sat in the arm of the chair with Nyko. “Okay okay kids.”

“So what is it going to be?” Nyko prompted.

Lexa twisted her lips while she thought. She leaned towards Nyko and whispered her wish before standing up.

“Amazing!” Nyko laughed. “Very well, Lexa. You have been great.”

“Thanks, Santa.” Lexa bid farewell before meeting her partner and friend eyeing her with mirth in her eyes.

 

Lexa let out a long sigh, her eyes following the doctor. “Don’t ask.” Lexa said as soon as she met her partner and friend.

Anya passed the large cup of coffee to her friend to greet Clarke.

“What did you wished for?” Clarke asked with deep curiosity after greeting Anya.

“None of your business. Your boyfriend looks pretty bored; you should go back to him.” Lexa took a sip of her coffee eyeing the man.

Clarke chuckled as if she was obviously expecting that answer. “Fine. See you later neighbors.”

Anya waited until the couple was at a distance to tell her friend. ”Maybe Christmas will grant your wish.” Anya patted her back.

“Doesn’t matter, let’s move on.” Lexa waved farewell to Nyko and continued her patrol.

____________

After finishing shopping with Finn, Clarke and Finn both met Raven back at her place. Clarke was in the living room putting the rest of the gifts under their tree. She smiled fondly at a package that she bought for Lexa, holding it in her hands.

Suddenly strong arms snaked around her waist, Finn began kissing the line of her shoulder to her neck.

Clarke shuddered a bit, she cleared her throat. “Finn, I have to finish arranging these gifts.”

“Princess, we need more quality time together, Raven won’t notice we’re absent.” Finn kept kissing her neck nibbling it softly.

Clarke let go of the gift, leaving it over the table and turned around to meet Finn in a slow half-hearted kiss.

Finn pulled the blonde closer, deepening the kiss. Clarke felt awkward, it was so weird that after 6 months with Finn she still didn’t feel such a deep connection with the man. They got along rather well, the sex was okay at best and she could release some pent-up stress. It wasn’t so bad, yet here, back in her childhood house, it just didn’t feel right.

Finn smiled after breaking up the kiss pulling Clarke upstairs to her bedroom.

 

As soon as the door was shut Finn removed his long sleeve shirt and pressed himself closer to Clarke. His hands held her hips in place, while his lips roamed all over her clavicle. Clarke stared out through her window into her neighbor’s house. The window that led to Lexa’s bedroom was shut tight, the curtains drawn obscuring the view inside. The woman was probably still patrolling with Anya and would come back later.

“Hmm princess, take this off.” Finn pulled the edges of her sweater, grabbing and squeezing one of her boobs.

“Don’t call me that, Finn!” Clarke pushed him apart holding him at shoulder length.

Finn was taken aback by her reaction. “Oh come on, you’re my princess. Don’t you like that?”

“I’m an orthopedic surgeon! One of the best, not a damn princess!”

Finn raised his hands. “Okay, okay baby. I get it. Come ‘ere.” Finn returned his ministrations. “I love you so much, Clarke.”

Clarke stopped, this was so wrong. “I- I think we should return downstairs.” She offered a smile and a kiss on the cheek to Finn before making her escape. Finn reluctantly followed, very confused and obviously slightly irritated.

“Clarke, what’s wrong?” Finn asked in the middle of the hall.

“Nothing?”

Finn insisted, “You sure?”

“Yup.”  
“Okay. I love you, Clarke.”

“Mhmm, yes. Thanks Finn.”

 

A bark welcomed her into the living room. Titus was with Lexa who as soon she caught Finn putting on his shirt, turned her expression sour. Titus quickly went to meet Clarke, she kneeled to pet the dog’s head but Titus was wary of Finn, growling lowly.

“I came to return this to your father.” Lexa said with a scowl. Her eyes were cold, void of any emotion. She left the toolbox on the table near a wrapped present and tipped her hat before retreating.

“Lexa, wait!” Clarke went after her. She was worried that Lexa had reached the wrong conclusion. And why on earth she cared what Lexa thought?

She opened her front door quickly running behind Lexa whose longer legs pushed her at a farther distance.

“What, Clarke?” Lexa still had a tight lipped expression.

“I uh, there’s no need for you to leave we’re gonna marathon Christmas movies tonight.”

“No thanks. I have to- um to read some reports and ah, I don’t want to interrupt anything.” Lexa explained.

“You’re not!” Clarke was quickly to add. “Anya can join us too.”

“I’ll let her know.” Lexa turned around and began walking to her entrance. Clarke knew that Lexa was going to come up with a bad excuse to not join them for their movie night. She kneeled and made a ball of snow and launched it with all her strength.

“Bullseye!” Anya shouted from the porch laughing.

Lexa stopped and turned around really slowly. “You did not throw a snowball at me, _Klark_.” Lexa eyed the blonde, ready to murder her.

“I think I did.” Clarke crossed her arms in front of her chest, perking her brow in her usual defiance. “You’re not going to miss Christmas movie marathon, Commander.”

Lexa crouched and made a quick snowball, launching it with accuracy into Clarke’s face. Lexa burst in laughter. “Make me!”

“Don’t tell I didn’t warn you. This is waaaaaar!”

At that the two women began shooting each other snowballs. Titus joined the fun running around the big oak tree while the blonde and the brunette ran taking cover and shooting when they had a chance.

 

Raven and Finn came out to the porch noticing the noise. “Gooo Clarke!” Raven cheered.

“Blondie is going down!” Anya shouted from her porch watching comfortably leaning on the veranda of her house a couple of meters away.

Finn felt left out, watching how the blonde forgot about him in a second when in company of the neighbor.

“Rae, I have to go. Tell Clarke that… Forget it, I’ll text her later.” Finn told Raven with certain enmity.

“Finn.” Raven grabbed his arm. “‘Sup? You know you can tell me.”

“Clarke has been… distant. I don’t know, Rae. We were okay back home but here, she’s like, different.”

“She’s less stressed Finn. Don’t take it out on her. You know her job is intense and here she can be just Clarke.”

“I know.”

“Besides, I did warn you about hooking up with Clarke. I told you she wasn’t looking anything serious and you agreed to her terms in your relationship to give it a try.”

“Yeah but, I thought she wanted to make things more serious when she invited me to meet her parents.”

“You insisted so much to come with us Finn that Clarke relented. There’s a difference bro. You’re my friend and so is Clarke. I want you to talk with her and put all the cards over the table of what you both want from being in a relationship, okay?”

Finn nodded, “I’ll see you later Rae.”

 

With Finn gone, bets were made between Anya and Raven whilst Clarke took cover behind a garbage bin. Lexa was behind the oak tree.

“Surrender, Clarke!” Lexa warned preparing to run and launch her big snowball.

“NEVER!” Clarke peeked outside waiting with her ball in hand.

Titus was wagging his tail expectant for the next motion of his owner and the blonde whom have won the dog’s loyalty as well.

Rolling to the side Clarke started running to intercept Lexa. The cop caught the movement with the corner of her eye and escaped her cover. Clarke threw the ball, yet Lexa was agile and ducked, rolling on the snow-covered soil and stood up making her shot using the momentum.

Clarke moved out of the trajectory but what she did not expect was Lexa quickly launching herself and tackling her into the snow.

“Ow!”

Opening her eyes slowly, Clarke met the malachite eyes of the brunette.

“Gotcha!” Lexa smirked while pinning to the ground the defeated blonde.

Both were catching their breaths. Lexa straddling Clarke and holding her hands on each side of her body in place to avoid any retaliation.

Clarke snorted. “I’m wet.”

“Huh?” Lexa blushed frowning slightly.

“The snow, dummy!” Clarke laughed hard, clearly enjoying flustered Lexa.

Lexa joined Clarke in her laughter.

The two were completely in their own world, forgetting their friends watching them or even Titus.

The cop noticed the little snowflake landing over Clarke’s tip of her nose and she carefully pushed it with her gloved thumb. “There,” Lexa curved her lips, “perfect.”

Indeed it was perfect, at least that’s how Clarke perceived it. Lexa was perfect.

_Cough cough!_

 

Lexa and Clarke snapped out of their bubble and the cop quickly lifted herself up away from Clarke. She offered her hand to help Clarke up.

“I’ll drop by for movies later on. Promise.” Lexa removed the excess snow from her uniform and power walked to her home.

Anya waited for Raven to hand her a twenty and saluted pointing with her two fingers before retreating following her friend.

 

///

 

After showering and changing into comfortable pj’s Clarke walked to the living room to watch their holidays movies as per tradition. She took the spot beside Raven who was holding the popcorn bowl.

Jake and Abby arrived several minutes ago and were in the kitchen finishing the snacks.

“Where’s Finn?” Clarke looked around but didn’t see him.

“He left way earlier.” Raven stated simply. She shifted her sitting position and angled her body to be able to face her friend. “Finn felt left out, Griff. He really likes you.”

“I like him too.”

Raven let out a long painful sigh. “You do, I don’t doubt it but you don’t love him. At least not with the love I’d expect to see between two madly in love people. I always thought since I introduced you that you would get along but not as lovers.”

“Raven, I- I love Finn!” Clarke tested the words but they weren’t right in her ears.

Raven scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Not the love he wants, Griff. You two need to talk and get your shit straight. You both are my friends and I don’t want to see any of you hurting in vain.”

“Raven, I think you got this all wrong.”

The latina shrugged. “I mean, if I’m wrong why the hell you look at commander panty dropper as if she is the center of your world?”

Now was the turn for Clarke to roll her eyes. “Raven, what kind of baloney you’re talking about. I- I don’t see Lexa like that. She’s my fucking clutz of a neighbor!”

“Clarke, that little stunt was like the gayest thing I’ve ever seen you do.”

“Wha- what do you mean?”

“You two were like,” Raven made a stop to look for the right word. “In your own alternate reality. Oozing lots of sexual tension my friend.”

“Raven, we’re neighbors. We know each other since we were kids. It’s obvious that we treat each other with familiarity. There’s nothing else there.”

Raven nodded her head listening to Clarke. “Yup, lots of familiarity. I swore you were going to kiss right there and there. Look, you might be in denial or whatever but everyone can see that there’s something going on between you two.”

“Raven, it’s not like that!” Clarke sighed composing her thoughts. “I’m with Finn anyways so end of discussion.”

Her business partner laughed. “Griffin, I love you very much but sometimes I want to kick your ass. You’re with Finn because he’s easy. He doesn’t challenge you, he says all the things you like to hear. It’s not complicated which is what you needed when you got together. Now you’re home and your thirsty ass has realized that your neighbor is not what you need but what you want.”

Clarke was going to give a rebuttal when the door was knocked.

 

“Incoming.” Abby brought the trays and left them over the coffee table before opening the door to welcome Lexa and Anya.

“Sit down wherever you want ladies, welcome to the Griffin Christmas Movie Marathon!” Jake pointed to the available space in front of the TV.

Lexa and Anya decided to sit on the bean bags on the side of the wide living room.

Once everyone was ready Abby put on the first disc.

 

By the third movie the older Griffins already gave up. Leaving the younger women sharing beer and popcorn.

Lexa sat now in the back of the room watching with certain detachment the current movie. Clarke walked and slumped beside the brunette who was in sweatpants and over her tshirt she wore her Tondc PD hoodie.

Her expression was stoic but her eyes, oh her eyes were infinitely sad. Clarke leaned on her shoulder. Offering her presence to let her know that she was there.

They watched the movie in silence. As the clock kept moving Anya fell asleep along Raven who was snoring in the couch. Leaving the cop and the doctor who finished watching the last DVD.

 

///

 

“It was a fun movie, hopeful and cute.” Clarke commented.

“It was.” Lexa checked on Anya. “I think I better leave her here. Patrols have been longer these days.”

“I’ll walk you back then.” Clarke offered.

Before leaving Clarke threw a blanket over Raven and Anya and then she joined Lexa outside.

The two of them made their way to the oak tree moving at a slow pace, enjoying the clear sky they had tonight.

“I’m so glad I took these vacations. I missed these marathons.”

“Your parents missed you so much, Clarke. Watching these movies was definitely not the same without you.”

“I uh, I wanna thank you for being a constant in my family. You’re truly a gift, Lexa. Being here with my parents when I was not, it means a lot to all of us.” Clarke had to be honest, at least tonight she was going to express her sincere gratitude for her neighbor. Because this was all there was to this. Raven could be a genius but in matters of love she was dead wrong.

“I care for them, Clarke. There’s nothing to thank.”

“Still, you’ve been a part of this family since you came from Polis and I know I haven’t been the nicest to you. I meant it when I said I want us to have a second chance to start all over again.”

 

Lexa seemed to ponder Clarke’s words. She touched the bark of their tree. “This tree had witnessed everything we have done since I moved with my uncle. We have said and done a lot of regrettable things to one another.”

“Lexa I- what I said here before you left to Polis. I was an idiot and I should have never said those words to you. I’m so sorry.”

“I bet the tree would agree with you.”

That made Clarke chuckle. “Gosh, I’m trying to apologize, commander!"

Lexa smiled and Clarke wanted to memorize how she curved those plump lips in a sheet of paper forever. “I’m sorry for leaving you to fend for yourself against Cage Wallace and that loser of Emerson.”

“Oh don’t remind me of that. It got ugly fast.” Clarke chuckled.

“You got grounded for a month, Clarke. Besides, you didn’t even need my help.”

“Still, your betrayal hurt. At least I managed to show that entitled idiot that he can’t use his daddy’s name to do what he wanted.” Clarke made a pause. “I think that the worse that our tree has witness was when you fell from my balcony. That was one big scare.”

“It was, but I don’t remember much from the fall.” Lexa said blushing profusely, the implications that she remembered other details about that day remained unsaid. “A truce?” Lexa offered her hand, her eyes weren’t as hard or void of emotion, they were the ones Clarke remembered. Always attentive and caring, loving, full of life and so damn pretty.

“Yup. A cease of fire.” Clarke grasped Lexa’s arm, both holding each other firmly.

 

A gust of wind blew causing Clarke to shiver she lifted her gaze and noticed the mistletoe her dad hung in their tree. “My dad thought it would be a good idea to hang this thing here.”

Lexa raised her sight to find the little leaf above their heads.

“My dad sometimes believes he’s like a teen, all those mistletoes so he can kiss my mom in every damn corner of the—”

Soft warm lips were over hers, cutting her words instantly. Lexa’s hand cupping her face and nape of her neck holding her close.

Clarke didn’t feel any cold at all. She actually felt like a current was running over her body keeping her safe and warm. She shut her eyes and kissed Lexa back, still slowly, gently, as if they were made of porcelain. A delicate motion as the wind blew and snow fell over them.

It was dreamy, the whole world disappeared for an instant and it was just the two of them. Clarke and Lexa.

Lexa was going to tilt her head to change the angle and that tiny gap brought Clarke to the real world and away from this fantasy. She broke the kiss, taking a sudden step back.

Lexa’s cheeks were pink and her eyes were as bright as the stars, out of breath and as beautiful as ever. Recovering from what seemed like a faraway dream.

“I- we… I- I have to go.” Clarke bolted from the tree and into the safety of her house.

 

This was not part of her plant to reconcile with Lexa. This was not what she had in mind for the holidays. Hell, she kissed Lexa back.

The softness of her lips, how warm she was. The tip of her lips was tingling still from the contact.

And why on earth kissing Lexa felt like home?

Clarke was now a confused mess, yet her heart was telling her that everything was on its to right place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are midway thru this short Christmas story. I hope it has been a great start of the year for you all. Stay strong friends and have a good one.
> 
> Tanagariel


	5. Chapter 5

The soft Christmas music played in the background of her home. Anya and Raven were downstairs baking cookies together. Lexa could hear the chatter and the laughter from her friend enjoying the company of the best friend of her neighbor. A neighbor she kissed 5 days ago in a moment of weakness, a neighbor that has been avoiding her at all costs since that night.

Lexa let out a long sigh, she was in her bed dreading going downstairs and deal with Anya who had been nothing but worrying about her since Lexa had been grumpier and exploding for whatever reason at work. She was frustrated and in need of releasing this anxiety and stress.

Lexa trained harder, pushed her unit to the limits, they did more drills than ever. Lexa kept herself busy, trying not to think about the softest lips she had ever kissed.

It had been 5 taxing days where Lexa did everything in her power to forget.

Lexa leaned back in her bed pulling the blanket over her face ignoring the sounds incoming from the kitchen. She shut her eyes and tried to sleep but she knew it was in vain.

 

_“Good morning, Cos!” Lexa rolled around the bed to fill with kisses her girlfriend. “Tomorrow is Christmas!” The brunette grinned happily. She was more than excited because this was her favorite holiday and tonight she was going to give her heart fully to the woman she loved._

_Costia hummed and removed the sheets to wake up. Lexa grabbed the arm of the physical therapist and pulled her closer to keep kissing her. “We have time for a quickie, love.” Lexa began dropping tender kisses over the tawny expanse of her girlfriend’s tummy. Lexa was completely distracted and didn’t catch the slight frown in the brown-skinned woman’s face._

_Her hands moved tenderly over the soft welcoming thighs ready to provide pleasure to her lover. Lexa’s fingers hooked over the pajama shorts Costia wore and before she pulled them Costia pushed Lexa’s shoulders._

_“I do have to go, Lexa.” Costia gave Lexa a small smile. A polite smile, one would say._

_“I’ll be fast then.” Lexa confidently puffed her chest and was going to dive in, however Costia shoved her harder this time._

_“Can’t, I’m late.” And Costia slid off the bed and went into the shower._

_Lexa sighed sadly, she knew Costia was under some stress lately but they have not been as intimate as much as in the past. She missed that affection, she craved for it but Costia didn’t want it at the moment and Lexa had to respect that._

_Lexa closed her eyes and pulled the sheets over her body to keep the warmth she missed when Costia walked away._

_“Hmm.” Soft lips traced her thighs and a little smile was drawn in Lexa’s face. Hands enveloped her thighs as a warm mouth began kissing her right above her navel moving slowly down to her already wet center._

_“Aah Costia!” Lexa whimpered as she felt a tongue testing the area._

_Lexa opened her eyes to see the brown eyes she loved but instead a blonde head peeked under the sheets._

_“Wrong name, babe.” Clarke smirked as she sank down again between Lexa’s legs, the blue eyes that haunted her were sparkling with lust and something else that Lexa was pretty much scared to name._

“HOLY SHIT!” Lexa woke up abruptly, she fell off the bed bumping her ass on the wooden floor and hitting the night table throwing off the lamp. Her heartbeat was fast, she was sweating and oh boy her underwear was very wet, not to mention the general state of arousal in which she was.

“No no no no no!” Lexa ran to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. After she calmed down a bit, slowing down her breathing pattern she looked at her reflection. “No! Hell no! Anyone, but her!” Lexa gulped down, this was the day to day she was going through since she dared to kiss Clarke. She still had no idea what prompted her to do such a thing. Kissing Clarke had been spontaneous, where she allowed her heart to take the reins of her actions for once and that’s what she did. She kissed her neighbor whom made her life hell since they were kids, yet here she was having sexual thoughts of said neighbor, spread in her bed screaming her name.

Her nightmares where Costia left her, rejected her, told her how she wasn’t enough transformed in fantasies about her neighbor. Fantasies of blue eyes and hot lips running over her skin and driving her into ecstasy. Of hands that made her feel so alive. This had to have an explanation.

“You can’t.” Lexa said to her reflection. Pleasuring herself once in awhile wasn’t enough apparently to remove such desires because this, whatever _this_ was, had to be a physical thing and nothing else.

 

A knock on the door startled Lexa making her jump.

“You okay in there, Lex?” Anya asked. “We uh heard a strenuous sound.”

Lexa dried her face and went to open the door, leaving it slightly ajar. “Uh yeah, I ah, I’m okay, An. Go back to your baking.” Lexa was shutting the door but Anya held it.

“Lexa?” Anya insisted seeing the weird state in which her friend was. “Talk to me. You know I’m here.”

“I’m fine!” Lexa dismissed Anya and shut the door again. She leaned against it taking deep calming breaths.

“Love is weakness. Don’t fall for it, idiot. Not Clarke!”

 

///

 

The day could have not gone worse for Lexa. The snow had increased exponentially, and it was falling heavily. They were going to be hit by the snowstorm with Christmas around the corner very soon. A blizzard in the worst case scenario and they had to be ready.

Lexa was helping digging out a police car at the station since precisely two days before Christmas people were starting to go into a frenzy. They needed more patrols out there if they wanted to keep the community safe. Not to mention the accidents due to the excessive snow.

“Okay, hit it Ryder!” Lexa said as she threw the snow shovel away to push the back of the car with Lincoln.

The cop started the engine and Lexa and Lincoln pushed hard to take out the car from where it was stuck at the moment. The tires slid a bit due to the reduction of friction. “Come on, Linc!” Lexa pushed using all the power in her legs. “More gas, Ryder!”

“Almost there.” Lincoln gritted his teeth as he pushed until they finally got the car out.

“Whew! Fucking finally!” Lexa let out a puff of condensed breath into the cold air when the patrol radio came to life.

“There’s a 10-37 in the Azgeda district.”

Lexa pulled the radio to reply. “Unit 13. 10-49.“

“Roger that.”

Lexa left the radio and faced Lincoln and Ryder. “Alright guys, go and check the report. If it’s Nia make sure to not piss her more than she is. I really don’t want more problems with that woman near Christmas Eve.”

“You got it.” Lincoln put on his Tondc beanie before getting inside the patrol.

 

Lexa quickly returned inside the station, her hands were freezing and she needed coffee right away. She barely made it into the coffee machine before Indra came to interrupt her.

“Commander! We got a call from Grounder’s, some drunk idiot named Finn engaged in a fight with Artigas and some other guys.”

Hearing the name Lexa spaced out, she couldn’t stop picturing Clarke with that moron, Kill Bill sirens started blaring in her head and all she wanted was to punch the motherfucker, that is until she got burned by the coffee. “Fuck!” she dropped the cup, breaking into tiny pieces on the floor.

“Commander?”

“Uuh, I’m okay. Ahm, bring me the one they call Finn, put him in solitary until his _girlfriend_ comes to bail him out. Book the rest of the drunkards and put them in the other cell.” Lexa wiped the mess over the coffee table, her jaw clenched as she thought about Clarke coming to get her moron of a boyfriend.

“Right away, Commander.” Indra nodded, eyeing Lexa carefully clearly noticing the odd behavior the cop had. However, the woman was clever to keep her mouth shut.

 

Lexa stomped into the restroom to try to remove the coffee stain as much as she could from her uniform. She was frustrated, angry with herself for allowing Clarke to ruin her inner balance. Lexa was always under control. She was efficient and her job required her to be focused not thinking about blue eyes and hair as bright as the Sun.

“Shit! Just great!” Lexa threw the used paper towels in the trash bin and was on her way back to her office when Anya came already strapping her gun to her holster.

“We got a robbery in progress in the Floudon district. Apparently, Santa and his elves decided to stop by a shop.”

“Who reported the 10-31?” Lexa frowned. “Where are Rivo and Fio?”

“Luna did and Rivo and Fio are attending a traffic accident in the road to Polis.”

Lexa walked to her office to pick up her hat and gun. “Wait, who’s robbing what?”

“Yup, you heard that right. Santa is.” Anya followed Lexa to the parking lot seeing the tension in the way her friend carried herself today. Also caught the reddish of her left hand and the stains of coffee in her uniform.

“This day could not get any worse.” Lexa mumbled.

“Indeed, gimme the keys. I’ll drive us faster. You burnt your hand with coffee. It must hurt.”

“I’m okay, An.”

“Don’t be stubborn, Commander. Take it easy while I get us there.”

“Fine! Let’s move!”

 

Anya was driving the jeep demanding the engine to the max, the sirens blasting through the streets of Tondc while Lexa checked her gun, keeping her mind busy but of course Anya wasn’t going to keep her mouth shut seeing that Lexa was reluctant to speak to her on her own accord.

“So? What happened between you and Clarke?”

Hearing the name sent chills down her spine. “Nothing.”

“I call bullshit! You think we’re blind, Lexa. Everyone knows something’s up.”

“Everyone?”

“Abby, Jake, me. You know, the whole squad also noticed your erratic behavior. You’ve been grumpier than ever, Grinch. So spill the beans, what happened?” Anya pushed the gas checking the address in their monitor.

“I uh, I might have done something idiotic.” Lexa bit her lower lip.

“That’s not surprising Lexa. You and Clarke have a weird way to drive each other crazy. It’s like a mating ritual you two have developed over the years. That’s what Jake told me by the way.”

“What? Mr. Griffin really thinks that?” Lexa buried her face in her hand. “I’m never stepping again in that house.”

Anya burst in laughter. “What did you do? Stole her underwear as a prank?”

“I kissed her!” Lexa burst and Anya almost crashed them into a tree.

“WOOOAH Anya! Jesus, you want to kill us?” Lexa shouted pretty alarmed.

Anya couldn’t stop laughing. She regained control of the car and shifted gear. “Sorry, Lex but this is hilarious. You’re the ultimate lesbian disaster because you finally kissed the girl!?” Anya smirked pretty content with this development.

“Finally? I wasn’t supposed to do that! I- I don’t like her.”

Anya nodded sporting a huge smirk. “Totally not.”

“You’re mocking me, An.” Lexa rolled her eyes and strapped her gun back in its holster.

 

“I’m glad that you had the guts to do it. You deserve to love and be loved.” Anya took the next curve pushing the gas to the max when they spotted the store. At a distance they noticed four men in holiday clothes running away from the crime scene and running into the parking lot but the thick snow on the ground was making it difficult for them to move fast.

Anya cut the old blue chevy before the men even reached it, impeding their escape.

“I don’t love her, Anya. You and the Griffins are very confused.” Lexa jumped out of the vehicle avoiding this topic.

“Hey! Tondc Police. FREEZE!” Lexa shouted pointing her gun to the robbers, hoping that they were going to surrender quickly, but Santa and his elves didn’t listen and they kept running scattering around.

Lexa resigned herself knowing well this wasn’t going to be easy as she thought. “Anya, call in the persecution; they are splitting so I’ll get Santa and you go get those elves.”

“Careful, Commander!” Anya sped up away in the Jeep to give chase to the three elves while Lexa began running, heading into the store to cut the distance Santa had with the stolen goods and catch him in the back parking lot. “She doesn’t like me that way.” Lexa huffed running after the assailant.

__________

Clarke leaned into Raven’s shoulder, letting out slow, controlled breaths. She didn’t feel anger, not even hate for Finn. It was shocking but not as painful as she thought it would be.

“We had agreed to take some time off to decide what to do with our relationship. To think deeply if we both felt the same way as you suggested.” Clarke leaned closer into her friend. “He was already with someone else when I arrived.”

“I know, Clarke. That was stupid of him.”

“Not three days after we made our agreement he looked for another woman. How can he come back running after me telling me that he felt lonely and had to seek company, yet his heart belonged to me?”

“At least he stopped calling you.” Raven peeked Clarke’s phone over the table. “I can’t believe him, I swear I’m gonna kick his ass.”

“No Rae. He knows it’s over between us, don’t bother.” Clarke closed her eyes, trying to erase the angry rant of Finn, how he blamed her for not doing enough for them, how she was greedy for choosing Lexa instead of him when she didn’t even mention her neighbor’s name. Finn was blinded by his disappointment that he never stopped to think why he never earned Clarke’s love.

“Let’s cheer you up, Clarkey. I’ll tell you instead what I did earlier in the day.”

Clarke had expected to feel sadness, even heartbreak, but she felt lighter actually. How could she have thought that what she had with Finn was being in love?

That’s not how love is supposed to be. Not in her dictionary.

Love for Clarke was holding hands and feeling butterflies in one's stomach, to be playful with that person and feel tingles, it was reading together, stealing kisses at midnight or fighting over the last piece of cake over the table...

 

_“Gimme that!” Clarke glared at Lexa. Her spoon against Lexa’s over the last piece of pie._

_“No.” Lexa clenched her teeth as she pushed with her spoon Clarke’s, battling spoon to spoon._

_“Lexa, it’s Christmas Eve. You’re… supposed… to be sharing!” The blonde said as she pushed harder but Lexa had a strong grip not giving an inch over the pie._

_“Yeah, then you should lead by example!” Lexa growled._

_“Girls, stop that. We can cut the pie in half!” Abby crossed her arms and perked her brow obviously annoyed at the girls fighting again._

_“I’ll never share with that ugly!” Clarke had her eyebrows mid-lowered, her anger rising as Lexa didn’t relent an inch._

_“Who you calling ugly? You’re the worst singer I’ve ever heard!” The brunette changed her angle of her spoon to counter Clarke’s motion. Clarke lifted her elbow to gain leverage knocking a bottle of wine and making a mess over the table._

_“It’s your fault!” Clarke shouted._

_“You know what?’ I don’t want it anymore!”_

_“You can go float yourself, Lexa!”_

_“Alright, that’s enough!” Gustus eyed at the two girls. “Lexa, that’s not how I taught you to behave and Clarke? I know you’re a sweet girl behind all that bravado. Go and talk in the kitchen while I help Abby here.”_

_Lexa and Clarke obediently went into the kitchen. Both too stubborn to make the first peace offering._

_After several minutes in silence Clarke relented._

_“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called you ugly. You’re not ugly, Lexa.”_

_“I do think you sing terribly, but I could have shared with you the pie. I’m sorry about that.”_

_Clarke sighed and sat in the nearby stool. “Yeah, whatever.”_

_Lexa joined Clarke on the nearby stool, her green eyes setting on Clarke’s profile._

_Clarke pulled out her phone trying to get herself busy but Lexa’s gaze felt heavy. “What?” The blonde turned around to see why the brunette was staring intently. “Do I have something on my face?”_

_The green-eyed girl shook her head slowly side to side. She slid to the edge of the stool to reach Clarke, and with her fingertips she pushed a blonde lock of hair away from Clarke’s face._

_“Lexa, let’s go home!” Gustus called breaking the moment they were in._

_“Good night, Clarke.” Lexa stood up and leaning in she left a kiss on Clarke’s cheek._

_“G’ night, loser.” Clarke replied as a matter of joke trying to remove the tingles she felt were Lexa’s lips had been._

 

“Claaaarke!” Raven snapped her fingers in front of Clarke.

“Raven gosh, stop being so loud!” Clarke protested.

“You were gone for a second. I was re-telling you how me and Anya made the ultimate holiday cookies. If you weren’t acting like an idiot you could have tried them out but you’re still avoiding Lexa.”

“I’m not avoiding her.”

Clarke put some distance between her and Raven, lifting herself from the couch in the living room. This topic had been the elephant in the room for the past days. Even her parents noticed how fast she escaped through the back door when they invited Lexa to grab a cup of coffee in the mornings, or when Lexa and Titus were in the backyard training and Clarke walked all the way around the house to avoid being seen by Lexa and the dog, obviously the plan backfired yesterday when Titus ran after her because she was carrying cinnamon rolls. She had spoiled the dog for sure. Still she avoided eye contact with Lexa not giving her the chance to even say a word.

“Anya reached the same conclusion as us, Griffin. What did you do to her that it’s so bad to even look her in the eye?” Raven narrowed her eyes, observing the way Clarke licked her lips, how she played with her hands in such moments of being in the spotlight. “Is that why you broke up with Finn? Because of Lexa?”

“Not at all, Raven. I broke up with Finn because I don’t feel the same. It’s not that deep!”

 

“You dumped him? Good for you, kid.” Jake entered the living room and shutting the front door quickly, he shook the jacket covered in snow and hung it in the perch next to the door. “I brought some eggnog for Christmas Eve. You should call Lexa to let her know we expect her at 8:00 pm sharp for our Christmas dinner, we’re starting earlier this year because this snow is everywhere. Might get way worse tonight.” Jake announced as he passed to the kitchen.

“Dad, maybe Lexa wants to have something small with Anya instead.” Clarke assumed.

Jake shook his head. “Clarke, Lexa spends every Christmas Eve with us. You know we’re family. She’s a top-notch woman, the most pursuited bachelorette in Tondc and we love her very much.” Jake winked at his daughter.

Rolling her eyes she grabbed her own jacket. “Good for her. I don’t care, dad.”

Jake chuckled. “You should, daughter of mine. Lexa is a catch - a no-cheating, noble, badass woman.”

“I’m going to the clinic to help mom. Let’s go Raven, my dad is being annoying today.”

Raven laughed and waved goodbye to Jake, taking her own coat before heading outside of the house.

 

“Brrr, it’s damn cold.” Raven put on some gloves checking the amount of snow that had fallen already.

“Yeah, pretty chilly today. I’m going to show my mom our projects and see what she thinks about it. I’d love to hear her input.”

“Sure thing, also you need to decide where you’re going to be working. You know we need to remain in close contact, business partner.”

Clarke hopped in the car, put on her seatbelt and turned on the engine ready to go. “Yeah, I said I’m letting you know as soon as I know. I have to review all the offers.” Clarke began to drive through the snowy streets and heading into the Tondc clinic where her mom worked.

“Polis is closer to Tondc, I’ve heard they have incredible equipment that we could use for our prosthetics development.” Raven shared.

“They do, but also in New York and LA. Being closer or not to home is not something I’m weighing at the moment.”

Raven frowned because she really thought Clarke would make sure to return to her birthplace to continue her career. “True, but don’t you miss all of this? I gotta say I loooove this town. It’s chill as fuck and the company is even better.”

That made Clarke laugh. “Oh my God. You like Anya, don’t you?”

Raven tried to hide the slight change of color of her cheeks. Her brown eyes sparkled at the mention of her neighbor. “She’s hot, Clarke. Also, bakes the best cookies I have ever tasted and looks so badass in her cop uniform. I’ve been thinking in some ways to put into use her handcuffs, maybe Lexa might help us with that.”

“RAVEN!” Clarke hated when Raven joked like this. “Stop that!”

“Fine, Griff. No touching your cop. We can all have a cop each, no need to fight.”

“Oh damn, Reyes. You sound smitten as hell. And for the record, I don’t want a cop.”

“If you say so, Clarke. Anyway, Anya’s all intimidating but when she smiles, it’s the most amazing thing in the world. I’m going to serenade her some Christmas songs in my Santa underwear. She can’t say no to that. What happens next is up to her.”

“Wow, you got it all ready in your head.” Clarke at least was happy for Raven seeing her finally showing some interest into someone.

“But in all seriousness, yeah, I like her, Griff. Bless you for inviting me to join you for your holiday trip. I do want to get to know her, to see more beyond the sexy cop, to build something real.” Raven didn’t stop smiling at all as she spoke of the dirty blonde neighbor. Seeing really how liking Anya made Raven be chirpier, her smile was brighter make her wonder if she ever looked like that with Finn.

“Anya is Lexa’s friend. I know she’s a good person just for that, so I can trust she will be good to you. I hope things work out for you two.”

“Thanks, Clarke. I hope so too.”

 

///

 

“I am impressed, Clarke.” Abby nodded looking at the designs her daughter brought with her. “Raven, I think that these models are very dynamic. You have the experience and know how to make them work in real life.”

“That’s why we work so well, Abby. Clarke has the nanotech/medical knowledge and I can provide more functional prosthetic designs.”

“Definitely a great work girls. Have you considered where are you going to begin your trials?” Abby asked putting away the files. “We have here a small clinic at the moment but Polis General gives us supplies and we work hand in hand with them. You two could fit great there.”

“I have received some offers in a couple of renowned hospitals. I have not decided yet where I’m going mom.” Clarke was having so many doubts lately; her career was flying, she was doing what she loved, and yet, this place had reminded Clarke of all the things she was missing - her family, her friends, the places she loved. All her best memories were in Tondc. And Lexa. What was Clarke going to do with all this turmoil caused by the broody, obnoxious neighbor she had?

“I understand, sweetheart. It’s a big decision; just know that whatever you decide me and your dad will be happy no matter what.”

Clarke smiled and hugged her mother, “I know mom.”

“We’ll be back to the west coast after Christmas, but I told Clarke I’m thinking on moving here. I think I could set our workshop in Tondc since we have Arkadia Engineering close and they could manufacture just what we need to make our prosthetics for a good price.” Raven added, her smile confident and hopeful of all the things to come.

“That’s amazing, Raven! Jake would love to help you select an apartment and of course, if you go to his work, I can’t imagine all the incredible developments you could do working with them.” Abby pulled Raven in her arms to gave her a hug as well. Raven laughed more sure than ever that this was the right place for her to thrive. “Only downside is that I’d have to travel to Polis General for physical therapy.”

Abby’s smiled vanished, her expression becoming melancholic. “Right, we um- we used to have a PT. Her name’s Costia. She was very dedicated and she would have helped you a lot.”

Clarke was about to ask more about this Costia when a nurse came into the office, her clothes stained slightly in blood.

“Sorry to interrupt Dr. Griffin. Commander Woods and Captain Stone are in need of med—“

 

The nurse hadn’t finish talking when Clarke was out the door running to the examination rooms. She was thinking the worst already, remembering her acrid words she said to Lexa before she left for the police academy. Words that she regretted every damn day.

_Please be okay, please be okay, please be ok-_

Clarke stopped as soon as her eyes met the familiar green.

“Hey, Dr. Clarke is in the house!” Anya was helping Lexa sit in the bed, the commander was limping, she had a purplish bruise in her left cheek and was in clear pain by the slight twitch of her jaw.

“Wow, what happened to you two?” Raven made it with Abby seconds later shutting the curtains behind them.

“We went to stop Santa and his elves from robbing.” Anya didn’t look as bad as Lexa but she still sported some bruises as well.

“Santa and his elves? You serious?” Raven arched her brow in amusement.

“Yup. Robbery was in progress at the Floudon District market shop. I got the elves and Lexa trapped big bad Santa, but my friend here was thinking about mistletoes.” Anya wiggled her eyebrows at Clarke. “Lexa didn’t notice Santa’s evil reindeer that came out of nowhere, hitting her with a big ass plastic candy cane in the face. I was going to help but one elf jumped on top of me knocking me on the ground. It was a battle royal in the back parking lot of the shop.”

“You didn’t fare better Anya, that tiny fucker surprised you too. We had no idea there was a fifth man, that’s all.” Her scowl in place seeing how amused this story was for everyone but her.

“Then I punched in the gut that freaking elf knocking him out, while Lexa is battling Rudolph who had a pocket knife. Lexa’s ass was freezing because her reflexes were slow. I taught her better than that.” Anya chuckled, “Backup came up and we got it under control.”

“That was some crazy robbery. Are all Christmases in Tondc this crazy?” Raven was really entertained, particularly by Anya’s exaggerated gestures and faces.

“Oh yeah, we don’t have much crime but when shit happens is something like this. Last year during Halloween we got a call from Cage Wallace, that jerk said he had an emergency so me and Lex went there to check it out.”

“Anya, cut that out. I don’t think Raven wants to hear the details.” Lexa begged. Her face turning green as if recollecting the memory.

Anya grinned more enthusiastic. “When we go inside that loser had his dick stu—“

“Okay,” Abby quickly interrupted. “Enough creepy holiday stories, let’s patch you up. We don’t want you to miss the Griffin’s Christmas dinner.” Abby gave the orders for the nurses. “Commander Woods in room 1 and Captain Stone in room 3 please.”

“I’ll help mom, I’ll check Anya. Excuse me.” Clarke said turning around giving her back again to those inquisitive emerald eyes.

 

Walking inside Anya’s room, Clarke put on some latex gloves and asked for the suture kit to the nurse.

“Okay Captain, let’s see.” Clarke lifted Anya’s chin up to check better the eyebrow. “It’s deep but not big. It won’t leave a big scar.”

“Soooo…” Anya leaned into the chair waiting for Clarke to apply the anesthetic. “Why are you avoiding Lexa? Is it because she kissed you and she sucked big time?” The dirty blonde snorted at her attempt at a joke. Seeing Clarke that didn’t even flinch, Anya rolled her eyes. “Tough audience. Raven would have laughed.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Clarke disinfected the wound and cleaned the area. “This will hurt a bit. Stay still.” Clarke proceeded to inject the anesthetic to begin suturing the small gash.

“In all seriousness, why is it so bad, Clarke? My grumpy partner is a sad pup. Give her a chance to explain herself at least? I assure you Lexa wouldn’t have done that if it didn’t mean anything. Lexa has been rejecting every damn girl in this town because she believes it makes her weak but then her brat of a neighbor comes back and I see glimpses of the Lexa we all miss.”

Clarke with all her patience and skilled hands did a quick thorough job. “I- I don’t know what to say, Anya. Lexa surprised me and I don’t know how to feel about that.”

Anya sighed nodding her head in understanding. “I hope you two talk about it. This kind of situation is painful to watch when you care for the two people involved.”

Offering a tiny smile Clarke tilted her head affirming with her slight nod, happy to hear that Anya cared for her. The feeling was mutual.

 

After several minutes tending the cop, and disinfecting the small cuts, Clarke was finally done. Not two minutes later someone entered the examining room 3.

“Time to go, Anya.” Lexa was already stitched and bandaged. Still, the purple, almost black in her cheek was going to take more time to heal. Next, her eyes posed over blue and Clarke shivered by the emptiness in them.

“You should go to the station; your boyfriend is detained.”

“Finn is what?” Clarke had no clue what Lexa was talking about.

“Just bail him out. Don’t want that idiot in my station for long.” Lexa turned around and limped towards the exit of the clinic.

“Ouch! The shoulder of indifference is a bitch.” Raven was coming in as Lexa made it outside.

Clarke rolled her eyes, tossed her gloves into the bin and went to wash her hands giving some space to her friend and newest neighbor.

“I heard you were a good patient, Captain Stone.” Raven gave Anya a couple of candy canes.

“If I knew I was going to get a reward for being good, I would have started sooner. Thank you Raven.”

“You know I’m full of surprises.”

“Yeah? And what else do you have under your sleeve, Raven?” Anya took a closer step to the entrepreneur.

“I will save them for after the Christmas dinner with the Griffins.” Raven winked and kissed Anya’s cheek. “See you later, Captain.”

“I can’t wait, take care.” Anya walked away with a furious blush in her cheeks and with the biggest dopey smile.

Clarke was going to gag by the amount of flirtation in this room. “Okay that was disgusting. You better get a room; you won’t be doing anything explicit in my house!”

Raven laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll leave you alone so you get your sexy times with Lexa instead.”

“I’m not doing anything with Lexa for fuck’s sake. Let’s go get Finn out of jail!”

___________

_WOOF WOOF_

“Leave it, Titus.” Lexa was in her bed already in sweatpants and a tshirt getting ready to call this day to an end. “She wants me away, so I stay away.”

 _Nnn…nnn…nnn_ Titus cried, his paw hitting the closed window of Lexa’s room.

Lexa covered her head with the pillow trying to muffle Titus’ cries. “Stop that, Titus. Clarke prefers to be with her imbecile of a boyfriend.”

 _Arf arf!_ Titus jumped into the bed and pulled the pillow away from Lexa.

“Hey!” Lexa had no option than to sit back. “Give that back!”

Titus returned to the window, dropping the pillow and sat, his ears pointed to the roof and his eyes set on Lexa.

“Ugh, fine!” Lexa opened up her closet and put on a hoodie before opening her window. “I’ll be back, boy.”

 

She began walking through the branches of the old oak tree. She was slower than usual do to the stitches in her thigh, still she approached silently with dexterity.

She reached the veranda and jumped into the balcony. She heard the lively Christmas music coming from inside the bedroom, Clarke was probably reading or something so Lexa wouldn’t be interrupting anything significant this time around.

“Clarke!” Lexa walked through the French window opening with ease. “I respected your wishes for…” Her eyes were wide and her jaw on the floor.

“Jesus, Lexa!” Clarke picked up the towel she accidentally dropped and covered her naked, very wet body. “Why do you have to always enter like this!?”

Lexa began backtracking. “I uh- it won’t happen again.”

“WAIT!” Clarke quickly walked around her room to reach Lexa’s arm before she stumbled again and ended up with another fracture or worse. “You’re not heading outside through that damn tree, much less with your injuries dumbass.” Clarke locked the window to ensure Lexa’s safety. “I don’t want you to break your other arm by accident either. What are we going to tell my parents if you fall again this time, huh?”

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat. Clarke smelled like fresh flowers after a rainfall. “I- I uh. Sorry.”

“Why can’t you enter through the front door like a normal person. Do you always have to be this extra?” Clarke turned around and began pulling out from her drawers her underwear.

Lexa gave Clarke her back to provide some privacy as the doctor dressed up. “Would you have opened the door knowing it was me?”

No response.

“I thought so.” Lexa knew Clarke was way stubborn than her. “Look, this cannot go on. We’re not teenagers, Clarke. We can talk like two adults.”

“You’re right. We’re both adults and we can have an adult conversation.” Clarke touched Lexa’s shoulder to let her know it was okay to turn around. Clarke already changed into boy shorts and a sweater, she grabbed a tie from her dresser and put her blonde locks in a messy bun. She walked to the bed and sat. “Why did you kiss me?”

 

Okay, so much for encouraging talking. Lexa wasn’t ready to talk about this as she thought. “I ah- I- I don’t know.” Lexa jerked, she pulled Clarke’s swivel chair from her desk to sit down. “I just felt like it.” After a pause, “You kissed me back.”

Now it was Clarke’s turn to be in the spotlight. “I did, yeah. It was aaah, a response. It meant nothing. It felt good and I responded accordingly.” The blonde shrugged.

Frowning Lexa tried to make some sense to what Clarke was saying. “So you just kiss back anyone that kisses you as a response?”

“No. Not everyone. I mean, it felt right I guess? But look, it doesn’t have to be more than that. We know each other since forever, maybe it was curiosity that we both felt.”

“Okay. I understand. Well, curiosity has been sated and you don’t have to worry about me acting on my curiosity again, Clarke. You and your boyfriend can return to be happy now. Forget that we kissed!” Lexa stood up abruptly heading back into the French window.

Why did she feel as if her heart was being smashed into pieces? She didn’t understand why Clarke’s words hurt her more than the painful ugly bruise in her cheekbone and the stab wound in her thigh. These words were destroying her inside out, and Lexa wanted nothing to do with this feeling. Costia did enough damage already.

“Lexa, come on! Don’t go like that. We’re neighbors, we’re kind of friends too or something along the lines!” Clarke walked right behind Lexa. The blonde was worried she totally ruined her semi-friendship with her neighbor. “This doesn’t have to change anything!”

Lexa turned around, to meet the blonde. “Of course, Clarke.”

“Please! Don’t go! Not like this.” The blonde fixed her intense blue eyes into cold green, why did Clarke make her feel all of these confusing feelings all over again? Lexa didn’t want any of this, she was done.

“Lexa…” Clarke said very softly, her hand coming up to trace the purplish-black bruise in her cheek. “I- I, just...“

Lexa’s eyes flickered from blue eyes to her lips. Her heart was thumping harder, faster. She was scared Clarke could hear it. Still Lexa kept in place, if something was going to happen between them this time it had to be Clarke to take the initiative, she couldn’t risk it again. Her heart was already smashed into pieces to allow someone else to finish the job.

Moistening her lips, Clarke tried to say something but it was as if words were failing her. Her fingertips were tickling Lexa, setting her skin on fire replacing the pain. How could someone else’s touch create these sparks? And since when Clarke was so close that she could feel her minty breath in her face?

 _Love is weakness, love is weakness, love is weakness, love is weakness…_ Lexa began repeating the mantra that kept her the past 2 years strong.

But Lexa was so damn weak for Clarke. It was futile.

“Lexa I-”

 

“Hey, Clarke I heard- Woah!” Jake entered the bedroom catching Lexa and Clarke inches from each other. The man looked at the still damp hair of Clarke, the towel on the floor, the unmade bed. “Oh boy!”

Clarke and Lexa put a greater distance between them. Lexa’s ears turning red in embarrassment. “Aah, Mr. Griffin. This is not what you think it is.”

“Abby! You gotta check this!” Jake shouted in the hall.

Lexa started to panic. “Oh god, Mr. Griffin. I- I swear nothing happened!”

“What is it?” Abby shouted back from downstairs.

“Our girls did it!”

“Mr. Griffin, I can explain!” Lexa was sure the man was going to pull a gun in no time and shoot her in the gut so she started to ramble. “I respect your daughter very much, sir. I swear it was an accident, I didn’t peek much. I mean, yes, err, no, uuugh; just like last time I caught her masturbating I swear I shut my eyes and didn’t stare for long!” Lexa was a nervous mess.

“Lexa what the fuck!?” Clarke punched her in the arm.

“They did?” Abby shouted intrigued still on the lower floor, “I’ll get the camera!”

“Wait what?” Clarke asked.

“What?” Jake frowned.

“What?” Lexa said in panic.

“What?” Abby arrived.

 

“OH MY GOD. Can you two stop being so embarrassing!” Clarke shouted to her parents, her face a deep red. “We didn’t have sex. We just kissed like 5 days ago but it doesn’t mean anything. Okay?”

“False alarm on the sexy times!” Jake offered an apologetic smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “We missed their first kiss though.”

Abby chuckled. “We did. Sooo, that’s why Lexa fell from the balcony that time huh?”

“MOM!” Clarke wanted the ground to split open and take her away.

“Right! Umm, see you for Christmas Eve dinner Lexa and put some ice in that bruise, honey. You should remain in bed too, we don't want the stitches to open up.” Abby pulled Jake outside the bedroom closing the door behind them.

“Ugh, don’t mind them. You know how they are.” Clarke tried to diminish the awkwardness left, but Lexa was again with her guard up.

“I’m sorry. I won’t bother you again.” Lexa said before getting out of the room to walk back home choosing the stairs instead of the oak tree.

 

///

 

Lexa was in the kitchen nursing a beer, she couldn’t sleep after the events in Clarke’s room. Anya came outside to check on the brunette since she could feel her pacing since she returned to her bedroom.

“Hey, Lex. What was all that noise and screaming from Clarke’s room?” Anya sat down and uncapped another beer to join her friend. Titus was at the foot of the chair making company to the sad cop.

“A misunderstanding. Jake assumed me and Clarke had sex and I thought he was going to murder me. I was wrong.”

Anya chuckled before sipping her beer. “Lexa, my dear, if anyone has been waiting for you and Clarke to get it on has been her parents. They love you both very much and they see how special you are to each other. They just think you could be a good match, that’s all.”

“Yeah, but they will be disappointed. Clarke doesn’t want anything to do with me which makes sense. Costia realized her mistake too, so I don’t blame her.” Lexa took another swig of the bottle.

Anya looped her arm over Lexa’s shoulder, pulling her friend close. “Are you sure? Because blondie looks at you as if you were the brightest star. She’s no Costia, Lex. Clarke is way different but I can see how she looks at you.”

“She doesn’t want me, Anya. Our kiss meant nothing. Curiosity she said.” Lexa drank again, her lips trembling. “I don’t want to feel like this, Anya. I thought this was over but here I am feeling like a fool again.”

“Hey, it’s okay, Lex. You thought you could shut down your feelings after Costia, but you have such a big heart, you love so much that it’s hitting you only now that you’re in love. You have always cared for your neighbor, and whenever you and the Griffins shared old stories I could see how much you missed her.”

Lexa pushed Anya away. “I’m not… I can’t…” She sniffed and Titus nuzzled his snout over her hip offering comfort to her owner. “Oh god. I’m in love with Clarke.”

“Yup, you are and the good doc will realize her feelings for you too. Raven told me that she bro-”

“No!” Lexa growled. “Love is not for me, Anya. I’ll make sure to erase these stupid feelings once and for all.”

Lexa left the empty bottle in the counter and went inside her bedroom to sleep. During the Christmas Eve dinner she was going to destroy whatever feelings she had, because she couldn’t love anyone again, she didn’t deserve it. This was a fluke and it had to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are about to close this short story. Hope it has been fun and enjoyable. For all US friends, resist, our fight is not over. Much love.
> 
> Tanagariel


	6. Chapter 6

The morning of Christmas Eve, Clarke woke up with a heavy heart. She wanted to be excited for the holiday but all she could think about was Lexa. Clarke knew she fucked it up when she denied that the kiss they shared had meant something. Whatever it meant Clarke was not sure, but she knew she lied.

The hypnotizing green of Lexa’s eyes, her plump pink lips, her warm skin calling for Clarke to seek refuge in her arms. Lexa was making her feel so many different emotions and that left Clarke a mess. Because that’s not how she remembered she felt for her neighbor at all.

They had always been at odds since day one. They were fighting more than being friends, if they could call their relationship even a friendship. However, there were other times that they got along really well, so well in fact that it was as if they simply belonged.

 

_The noise woke Clarke who rolled over waking Lexa._

_“Clarke could you stop moving! This tent is not big enough.” Lexa whined shifting in her sleeping bag._

_“Lexa, there’s something out there.” Clarke spoke softly, keeping her voice low just in case whatever it was outside was dangerous._

_“It might be my uncle Gustus snoring, Clarke. Go back to sleep.” Lexa insisted, yet a branch cracked very closely and that made Lexa sat abruptly._

_“See?” Clarke was now more than terrified. She was imagining the worst-case scenario in her mind._

_“It must be nothing; I’ll check it out.” Lexa put on her jacket and grabbed her flashlight. She went to unzip their tent but Clarke stopped her. “You’re not going out alone.”_

_The two young girls got out of their tent. Lexa moved the flashlight all around checking if there was something out of the ordinary. The sky above them was dark, only lighted with the glinting stars. Owls hooted in the distance and frogs could be heard close by._

_Lexa began walking towards the woods, moving away from their camp site and Gustus, who was deeply asleep in his own tent._

_“Lexa?” Clarke asked, swallowing hard as they approached the source that was disrupting leaves and trees. The wind blew softly against them, the sound of rocks and leaves crunching underneath their feet. It felt eerie._

_“Shhh…”_

_Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers, Lexa eyed Clarke and gave her a reassuring nod as she squeezed back the offered hand.  With fingers entangled they walked slowly through the forest._

_“What if it’s a mutant gorilla?” Clarke asked with searching eyes, checking in the darkness for any wild animal._

_Lexa chuckled softly, her eyes scanned the area trying to pinpoint the disturbance. “Such thing does not exist, Clarke.”_

_“How do you know?”_

_“No one has seeing anything like that ever!” Lexa was very sure because she read a lot about wildlife since she wanted to become a forest ranger. “That only happens in horror and science fiction movies, Clarke.”_

_Behind them a weird noise startled them making the two girls jump._

_Clarke was breathing heavily, holding Lexa closer than ever. “Are you really sure about that?”_

_They began heading into the noise source taking each step carefully, Lexa pointed her flashlight towards a big tree and suddenly a medium sized grey marsupial opened its mouth and began hissing._

_“It’s gonna attack us! RUUUUUN!” Clarke panicked and pulled Lexa back into the safety of their tent several feet away._

_The girls ran and as soon as they were back Lexa zipped their tent as securely as possible. The two girls then sat together embracing each other._

_“What was that ugly thing?” Clarke asked._

_“Uuh, I think an opossum.” Lexa kept the flashlight pointed to the entrance. “We should be okay. I think you scared it with your screams.” Lexa joked earning a slap in the arm._

_“Do you think it’s going to come for us?”_

_“No, I doubt it. Let’s go back to sleep, besides I have my swiss knife.” Lexa turned off her light, removed her jacket and slid into her sleeping bag but Clarke was still very scared and Lexa noticed it right away. For being 9 and 11 respectively they had a better understanding of each other’s needs when they were in tune and not fighting. “Hey, you’re safe with me, Clarke. I’ll keep an eye open just in case.” Lexa said confidently._

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise. Get in.” Lexa opened her sleeping bag letting Clarke slid inside with her. Clarke hugged Lexa tightly, the two girls breathing in unison, and slowly Clarke began relaxing in her neighbor’s arms._

 

Clarke was having breakfast after taking a quick shower trying to erase the cloud of sadness that she had since she woke up, her parents and Raven were having a conversation about Raven’s plan to get her workshop here in town to start developing her prosthetics, yet to Clarke all that was white noise. She could barely eat any food as she was feeling down. Her mind still adrift thinking about her neighbor and her own messy feelings.

“Hey!” Clarke reacted after she felt a piece of hash brown being thrown into her face.

“Finally, Clarke is back from outer space.” Raven rolled her eyes, her smirk amused at the blonde doctor’s reaction.

“What?” Clarke glared at her business partner.

“I’m heading out with your neighbors to get some supplies before we go back home. I was asking if you wanted to come with us?”

“Ah no, I uh, still gotta help clean and get everything ready.”

Just then, the doorbell rang.

“There they are!” Raven was beaming, Clarke chuckled at how fast her friend went to open the door.

However that wasn’t Anya nor Lexa. “Finn.” Raven said, her mouth twisting slightly.

“Hey Rae, can I have a word with Clarke, please?” The man had a 5 o'clock shadow as if he forgot to keep shaving and a couple of bruises in his chin after the brawl in the bar.

Raven turned around and checked with Clarke. The blonde nodded and walked to the porch to speak with the man.

Raven remained close by but allowed them some privacy.

 

“I’m here to apologize.” Finn started, he shoved his hands inside the pocket of his jeans. “What I did was wrong. Period.” Finn seemed pretty remorseful. “I- uh, I missed you and well, I drank and since we were taking some time off I don’t know. I was lonely but I promise my feelings for you have not changed. I love—”

“Finn, please stop” Clarke sighed. “I’m sorry I failed at this relationship. That was on me, but you chose to have a good time with someone else, and then you went overboard and started a fight with innocent people at a bar too.”

Finn nodded acknowledging his mistake. “I was angry because you were gone. I had lost you and they made fun of me so I snapped.” Finn tried to take one of Clarke’s hands but she yanked it away before he could reach for her. “Princess, please forgive me. We belong together.”

“Finn, I cannot get back together with you.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not in love with you. I thought I did but that was me trying to fool myself. Look, I won’t put Raven in a tough position to choose between us either, I just hope that we can grow to be friends one day but our relationship was basically nonexistent and you know that. We both wanted company and that’s what we got.” Clarke knew this was the right thing to do. She couldn’t hide behind a relationship that had no meaning whatsoever to her.

Finn sighed, pushing his long hair away from his face. “So that’s it? You’re dumping me for Lexa!?”

Clarke couldn’t believe him. “This has nothing to do with Lexa, but me Finn! How can you be so selfish to not see beyond your own needs!”

“Princess, I can do better! I can show you—”

 

“Good morning!” Anya greeted Clarke and Raven with a big smile stepping in the porch of the Griffins, her eyes landing on Finn and that’s when her smile disappeared. She removed her beanie off her head, shaking the snow off it. “Are you looking for something, Mr. Collins?”

He quickly shook his head no, obviously intimidated by the serious looking cop. “No eh, I’m letting them know I’m going back home. Just saying thanks for the invite, officer.” Finn gave as a half-ass explanation.

“Goodbye, Finn.” Clarke said with finality.

Anya let out a sigh as she watched the troublemaker disappear. She then turned around and her bright dopey smile was back in place. “Are you ready to go ladies?”

“I am,” Raven beamed. “Griffin is staying cos she’s a wuss.” Raven grabbed her coat from the hanger and put it on. “Where’s Commander Handcuff Me Tonight!?” Raven looked around not seeing the other cop.

“Raven!” Clarke clenched her fists. “Can you stop with that. Lexa is not going to handcuff you today or ever!!”

Anya burst in laughter and high-fived Raven. They found it funny but to Clarke that was hideous.

“But really, I thought she was going to help you with the supplies?”

Anya put on her beanie carefully over her head to avoid messing the stitches in her eyebrow, she looked at Clarke with deep sadness. “Aah no, she umm, she’s at the station but she’ll be here for dinner.” Anya explained, which sounded more as an excuse. Clarke knew this had to do with Lexa’s ex-lover because the old Lexa would be here helping her parents with the preparations instead. “Well, the weather is shit so we better get going.”

“Yes, thank you. And take your time, my annoying best friend is being an ass today.”

“My pleasure.” Anya winked at the Latina who blushed.

“I love you too, Griffin. Admit you’re gonna miss me.” Raven smirked.

“Oh shut it, go away before you end up trapped in the snow.” Clarke bid farewell to her best friend and neighbor.

 

Before going back inside her home Clarke glanced over at her somber neighbor’s house. It was quiet and there were no signs of Lexa anywhere. She wanted to reach for Lexa but she was afraid she wasn’t going to be welcome after their last conversation. Clarke knew she hurt Lexa with her words and it was killing her inside.

__________

Lexa whimpered at the movement of her arm, during extreme cold days her fractured arm tended to bother her, maybe it had to do with all the metal pieces clamped to the bone to put it all together, whatever it was some motions helped to ease the pain. One reason why Costia had been very useful during times like this.

Lexa sighed, leaning over her desk and resting her head in her palm. Her heart felt heavy as usual, just remembering how much of a fool she had been.

 

_Titus was resting happily in front of the fireplace of the Griffins. It was tremendously cold but nothing could ruin this Christmas Eve for Lexa. She patted the pocket of her slacks making sure the box was in its right place. Her leg bounced softly as she ate in silence listening to the conversation going on while she tried to ease her nerves._

_“That’s what she told me last time I spoke with her.” Abby passed the salad to Jake. “Clarke developed a new surgical method and she was very excited to try it out with her patient. Hope everything went well.”_

_Costia nodded showing some interest in the conversation. “Your daughter must be very talented, such a young doctor and creating a new surgical method already!”_

_Lexa curved her lips proudly, she missed Clarke very much and wished the blonde was here tonight. She wanted her family with her in this important day and Clarke, even though obnoxious, was someone close to her heart._

_“Yeah, our girl has been very busy but maybe when she finishes her residency she will return. At least I hope she will.” Jake took a sip of his wine wishing to have her daughter with them._

_The rest of the dinner went by with small conversations and lame jokes by Jake. Costia offered some smiles yet they looked almost forced. Lexa was starting to get way more nervous and Costia’s attitude wasn’t helping at all._

_Lexa looked at Abby who gave herself a short nod and a warm smile to infuse courage. Abby and Lexa went the previous week looking for the best ring and Abby had been really helpful. Abby had said that the ring she liked was one she would have selected for her own daughter, and Costia would love it for sure. Lexa agreed that the ring was pretty, Clarke probably would have liked it too, so trusting in Abby that’s the one she bought. The perfect gift for the perfect girl._

 

“Commander?” Indra peeked through the door interrupting the sad memories that resurfaced.

Lexa lifted her gaze to meet the cop. “Yes Indra?”

“Niylah is outside. She’s asking for you.”

“Be right there, thank you Indra and aah, go home early. Quint will stay checking the patrols today.” Lexa stood up and went to meet the younger woman.

Lexa found Niylah waiting at one of the benches at the front desk.

“Hey Niylah, what’s wrong? Any other fight that we should take care of?” Lexa offered her hand.

“No, we shut the bar early so I came to bring you your order.” Niylah grabbed from the floor a brown bag.

“Oh, thank you. You should have called me instead to pick it up. I don’t have enough cash with me here.” Lexa checked the contents and was satisfied seeing the two bottles of special wine she always ordered for Christmas. This wine was her uncle’s favorite, Lexa remembered he used to drink it and share this bottle with the Griffins during their Christmas Eve dinner.

“Ah, don’t worry. You can pay me later.” The blonde bartender grabbed her purse to go back to the cold winter storm.

“Wait! We can go to my place and then I’ll drive you back. I really want to pay you, Niylah.” Lexa went to her office, she grabbed her coat and car keys and led Niylah to the parking lot.

 

///

 

“Alright, we’re here.” Lexa parked her jeep at her home. She moved slowly to open her front door, her thigh was hurting and the bruises were far from healed. She stopped before pulling out her keys to check on the Griffins home.

She felt truly bad that she passed on Anya’s invite to help her neighbors get supplies before their trip back to their home. Lexa couldn’t dare to see Clarke; she was angry at herself for being such an idiot and developing feelings for the doctor. She was really making a big effort to push her infatuation away but so far she was failing. Not to mention that she felt ashamed of her big climax last night with Clarke’s name on her lips.

“Hope your big dog is not around. He is quite scary.” Niylah commented looking at the beautiful residences in the quiet suburb.

Lexa chuckled as she turned the knob and invited Niylah inside. “Titus is very protective and he doesn’t trust easily in anyone. He’s in the backyard today so don’t worry though. I’ll go check on him but make yourself comfortable.”

 

Lexa removed her jacket, and hat and left it over her couch, walking slowly through the kitchen to avoid hurting more her leg until she made it into the backyard.

“Titus!” Lexa called, she checked around hoping to see the dog running towards her with excitement. “Come ‘ere boy!”

Nothing.

“Where the hell are you, Titus? Hmmm, probably Anya took him with her.” Lexa concluded since her dog wouldn’t wander around and much less go with someone sketchy.

“Ok, let me put this here in the cupboard and I’ll get my wallet in a sec.” Lexa started to climb but her fractured arm was a pain in the ass today and her leg as well. She hissed a bit and Niylah quickly joined her to help her up the stairs.

“Easy, Commander. I’ll help you.”

Lexa gave a polite smile. “Thanks.”

 

Niylah helped Lexa get inside her bedroom and the brunette can now get the money to pay the bartender. Lexa opened the drawer of her desk and pulled out a couple of bills. “Here you go. Count it.”

The blonde shook her head. “No need, I know it’s complete.”

Lexa tried to massaged a bit around her shoulder to release some tension in her arm. Niylah walked tentatively. “I can help with that. Lemme try. You got some cream I can use?”

“Ah, sure. Right over my dresser.” Lexa stood up and moved her desk chair to a corner near the window so Niylah could stand behind her. “So umm, you and Clarke?” Lexa asked out of curiosity, removing the layers of shirts she had. This was one of the things that caught her by surprise this holiday season, Niylah and Clarke, and for some reason she had to know if it had been meaningful for them both.

Niylah laughed heartily as if remembering. “Oh yeah, she was a wild thing.”

Lexa smiled, Clarke could be sometimes a bit too wild for sure. “How long you were together?” Lexa began unbuttoning her shirt with certain trouble so Niylah went to help her.

“We hooked up a couple of times after prom night. I liked her a lot but Clarke wasn’t looking something permanent since she already had set her plans to study on the other side of the country.”

“Ah, so just a one-time thing then.”

“Kind of, yeah.”

“Good knowing you’re still in good terms.” Of course, that wasn’t good, Lexa didn’t like it one bit.

“Yeah, maybe now that she’s single I can try again.”

Lexa peeled her eyes open. “She what?”

___________

“There we go.” Jake smoothed the tablecloth over the table with a satisfied grin on his face. “Table is ready.”

“I already got the candles, dad.” Clarke brought a box to start putting their scented candles to set the mood for their Christmas dinner tonight. Clarke moved around the living room setting each candle and after she was done she moved to get the rest of the gifts she had stored and under the tree.

“Honey, come here for a sec.” Jake called Clarke. He was holding what looked like an album and he sat in the couch.

“What is it, dad?” Clarke flicked the lights of the tree on and was satisfied with how everything looked. She moved to the sofa and sat beside her dad.

 

“Do you remember this.” Jake opened the photo album holding it in his lap and showed Clarke one of the first pictures. “Yeah, I remember we used to have a swing under the oak tree, until I couldn’t fit in it anymore.”

Jake laughed, “Yeah, good times.” He flipped the page. “Damn you loved to sneak in Gustus backyard. Look at you climbing the little fence.”

“He let me feed the little ducks at the nearby pond. I jumped to take the food from his storage room.” Clarke had every single memory of her childhood in this town. So many happy memories in this place she called home.

“Ah, and look who’s here.” Jake pointed to the thin brunette with wise green eyes. “This was just a couple of days after Lexa moved with Gustus. She was still very shy with us.”

“Yeah, she was reading all the time under the oak tree and I joined her one day because I was curious.”

“You both ended up fighting though.” Jake flipped the next page. “That’s when we went to the thanksgiving parade.”

Clarke laughed seeing her little self, right beside Lexa, the two wearing stupid matching hats. “I spent a lot of time with Lexa. You really loved taking pictures of us.” Clarke noticed that 90% of the pictures in this album were of her and Lexa. Clarke took the album and passed picture after picture and she noticed that in the spontaneous photos her parents took without telling them to pose, Lexa usually was looking at her with a soft gaze.

“She has always been taking care of you, sweetheart. And now she’s taking care of everyone in this town. We love that girl as much as we love you, Clarke. Since the day she arrived we cared for her greatly.” Jake offered a kind smile.

“But who’s taking care of her, dad?” Clarke looked at the photos and Lexa always had a smug face, that stupid smirk when she was winning monopoly and Clarke got pissed. A kind smile when Clarke fell from her bike and she was there to carry her back home. In every picture they had they were both content, at least in most of them.

“She just needs a little push to overcome that sadness, sweetie. Be there for her as you used to be.”

Clarke shut the album and left it over the table to be able to see her father. “Dad, how can I help her if she won’t let me get close?”

Jake was smiling confident. “Haven’t you been paying attention, kiddo? Who’s the only person with Lexa in those pics, huh? How is it possible that you haven’t noticed that the only one she always let close was you?”

 

“Because she’s like her father.” Abby interjected from the kitchen.

“Hey, I have more game than our girl, Abs.” Jake laughed at the small banter. “At least I had the guts to ask you out!”

Abby smiled bringing to the table the cutlery and napkins. “True, you took your damn time though.”

“Oh gosh, can you two be any lamer? Why do you want me to be with Lexa anyway?” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“It’s not that we wouldn’t respect your choices, Clarke. If you rather fix your relationship with Finn your dad and I would be excited for you if he’s the one that makes you happy.” Abby smiled at her husband seeing his face of horror thinking about his child with Finn again. “We just think Lexa is a good match for you, that’s all honey. Whether romantically or platonically you two make each other stronger, since you were little girls we noticed your dynamic.”

Jake laughed. “That’s true. If you rather be single I wouldn’t oppose to that either, however, Lexa kissed you honey, not Raven or Niylah or any other girl around her. Don’t you think there’s a reason for that too?”

“Ugh! Why would Lexa kiss Raven? Lexa doesn’t like Raven like that!” Clarke pouted. “We were under one of those damn mistletoes you hung around, dad. Lexa maybe thought it was the right thing to do, curiosity even. I’m not- I can’t- it doesn’t make sense that I fell in love with that arrogant cop in three weeks!” And that’s when it hit Clarke, because yes it was very damn possible that she did.

Jake just giggled shaking his head, before kissing Clarke’s head. “Alright, sweetheart. You’re right, you can’t possibly be in love with your neighbor. Besides, as far as I know Raven is a very attractive successful single woman. Lexa could be interested.” He kissed the crown of her head and went to help his wife to finish arranging the table.

 

A bark called the attention of the blonde doctor before she offered a rebuttal to her parent’s comment, she removed herself from the couch and to check on the window. She noticed Titus was jumping around on the backyard and Clarke worried for the dog, since Titus was always very calm. She put on her coat and grabbed her beanie from the hanger. “I’ll check on Titus, be right back dad.”

Clarke shivered a bit as the cold hit her, the snow was falling fast and hard and the streets were full of it already covering houses and cars. She moved through their yard, passing under the oak tree until she reached the tiny door of the fence that split her neighbor’s house.

“Hey buddy, what is it?”

_WOOF WOOF_

Titus was incredible excited his tail wagging left and right and his ears pointing the sky in full attention. The dog took a couple of jumps back and barked at Clarke again.

“Everything is locked down, I guess Anya is stuck in a big line and won’t be back anytime soon.” Clarke made the decision to take Titus back to their home until one of his owners returned.

“Okay, pal. Let’s go back to my place. I’ll give you some treats.”

Clarke opened the back door of their neighbor’s fence allowing the dog to join her. Clarke made the way back to her home with Titus on her side.

 

“Titus was probably too cold so I brought him here for a bit. The wind is really picking up so it’s dangerous that he remains outside.” Clarke told her parents as she removed her jacket, she went into the kitchen and pulled out some cinnamon rolls out of the fridge. The dog sniffed and immediately started to waggle his tail, Clarke chuckled and led the dog upstairs to her room to keep him from wandering in the house and making a mess.

Clarke laughed enjoying the happiness of the dog. “You really love them, don’t you?” Clarke sat in her bed and Titus followed. She petted the dog softly and gave him another piece of roll.

Titus rested his head in the carpet along Clarke’s room. “How is Lexa?” She asked the dog. Titus raised his head and looked at Clarke. “She’s sad, huh? Yeah, I thought so.” Titus whined and rested his head again in the carpeted floor.

“I missed her badly, you have no idea Titus.” Clarke sighed and leaned her head against a pillow. “Even far away I never stopped worrying for her. She was and still is a very special person to me.”

Titus woofed softly as if in agreement.

“And then she kissed me and complicated everything because I thought I knew what I wanted. Now all I know is that I saw fireworks that night when she kissed me, I felt like never before and I don’t know what to do with this feeling, because yeah, I am in love with your owner.” Clarke sat in frustration and looked at the dog.

 _WOOF!?_ Titus tilted his head making Clarke snort.

“Noooo, Titus. Not Anya. I’m talking about our Lexa. Don’t tell her though. I have to find a way to tell her before I chicken out again.”

Titus barked and stood up in attention and went into her French window.

Clarke frowned and stood up to check what the dog noticed. “Ah, it’s Lexa she’s- oh! Niylah is with her?”

Clarke pushed the curtains to be able to look better why the bartender was with Lexa.

 

///

 

“Sonofabitch!” Clarke looked at her watch. “She’s been there for some time already, Titus. Gosh, do you think Niylah and Lexa are… Nope, Lexa said she doesn’t feel anything for Niylah.” Clarke started to pace in her bedroom desperate to find out why Niylah was still in Lexa’s place after 20 minutes of their arrival.

“What the fuck!?” Clarke caught Lexa removing her jacket and layers of shirts through her window. “Shit!” Clarke was borderline panicking. Niylah was probably with Lexa in her bedroom, they were going to have sex and Clarke was feeling a really sour taste in her mouth just thinking of Niylah’s hands over Lexa’s body. Lexa was the woman she loved and no cute blonde bartender was going to take her cop away.

_WOOF WOOF!_

“What?” Clarke eyed the dog.

Titus scratched the window with his paw several times.

“You’re a genius, Titus! The tree! I can check for myself without intruding.” Clarke quickly put on a thick sweater and adjusted her beanie. “Lexa does this all the time, it can’t be that hard, right?” She asked the dog.

_WOOF!_

“Okay, I got this.” Clarke opened up her window and took the first step in the oak tree.

 

Every step away from her window and into her neighbor’s was a moment where Clarke realized the stupidity of what she just did. “Fuck, come on Griff. Take another step! Can’t go back now.” She mumbled under her breath, she was moving slowly wondering how the hell Lexa made this look so easy.

Each small step she took made her tremble, and when she almost lost her balance she grabbed the branch tighter making her progress slower. “Oh fuck, this is pretty tall.”

Clarke was now basically sliding over the tree since she couldn’t dare to stand up again. She was getting closer to Lexa’s by the voices she heard.

“Ow!” Lexa whined.

Niylah giggled, “Sorry, I’ll go slower but damn, you’re too tight!”

Clarke was starting to seeing red. “Tight is the hand that you’re going to have around your neck Niylah if you touch her!” Clarke mumbled under her breath as she kept her turtle pace along the branches of the tree.

“Aaah, that feels good!” Lexa commented and Clarke wanted to die. “Deeper, ah there you go!”

“Motherfucking Niylah!” Clarke growled.

_____________

Lexa peeled her eyes open. “She what?”

“Yup, that jackass with the floppy hair was crying in the bar that his princess dumped his ass. Clarke deserves someone way better.” Niylah spread the cream over the shoulder evenly and started to squeeze.

“Ow!” Lexa whined not liking where this was going. Niylah and Clarke couldn’t get back together.

Niylah giggled, “Sorry, I’ll go slower but damn, you’re too tight!”

“Aaah, that feels good!” Lexa commented feeling the pain in her arm ease a bit.

“You need to keep the muscles relaxed otherwise it will hurt, Commander.” Niylah kept applying pressure. “I have intervened in a lot of bar fights, so trust me on this one.”

“I’ll keep it in mind. Thanks.”

“Sure.” Niylah smiled. As she was going to wash her hands, she looked outside the window. “Clarke?”

Lexa stood up putting on her shirt to check the window to see why Niylah was surprised to see her neighbor. It was obvious she lived on the other house.

“Clarke? What are you doing in our tree?” Lexa was surprised.

“Aaaaah, heeeey. Um, I was bored and ah, woooah!” A strong wind blew shaking the branches a bit and with it the blonde.

“Don’t move!” Lexa panicked and pushed Niylah out of the way, she opened her window and offered her hand. “Take my hand, Clarke.”

_WOOF WOOF!_

“Why on earth my dog is in your balcony?” Lexa was way confused but the questions would come later, right now she needed to keep the blonde doctor safe.

“I uh, can’t move, Lexa.” Clarke was frozen by fear and nerves.

 

Lexa pushed aside the slight discomfort in her leg and ran all the way downstairs and out of her house.

Clarke was sliding off the branch and Lexa ran harder; the adrenaline numbing the slight pain and she made a last burst to stop Clarke from falling and hitting the ground.

“OW FUUUUCK!”

“Gotcha!” Lexa opened her arms and received the impact instead.

Clarke grumbled of top of her but at least she was breathing and in one piece.

“Lexa!” Clarke removed herself from the brunette buried in a thick layer of snow to check on the cop.

“I’m okay.” Lexa took a deep breath recovering from the exertion.

“Hey, did you get that?” Anya asked standing on the sideway with amusement. Several packages being held in her arms after her shopping with Raven.

“Yup.” Raven was with her cellphone recording everything. Both women laughed. “Alright lovebirds, when you’re done aiding Lexa we’ll be waiting with your parents Clarke.” Raven winked and pulled Anya to the Griffins home to store their newly bought supplies.

Clarke helped Lexa to stand up ignoring her friend.

“I’m sorry about this, let’s check your wounds first Lexa.” Clarke suggested.

Lexa nodded and limped back to her home where Niylah waited with concern.

 

“Uh sorry Niylah, I’ll drive you—”

“No, don’t worry Lexa. I can get a cab. Hey Clarke.” Niylah smile widened and of course that didn’t sit well with Lexa. The brunette leaned closer to Clarke as they walked back inside her house.

“What a surprise!” Clarke greeted the blonde, still, she was a bit apprehensive regarding her presence in Lexa’s home. “What brings you to the neighborhood?”

“Business. Lexa is one of the most important clients of Grounders.”

“Ah, right. Gustus wine was from Grounders if I remember correctly.” Now Clarke felt totally embarrassed by her ridiculous behavior. Of course she had to jump to the wrong conclusion.

“Yes, Niylah is always helpful. Thanks a lot.” Lexa stood by the door waiting for Niylah to leave, she didn’t want the bartender longer than necessary with Clarke around.

“You take care and enjoy the wine Lexa and have a good trip back home, Clarke. I’ll try to catch you later!” Niylah grabbed her purse and waved goodbye.

 

///

 

Clarke eased Lexa in her couch and went to get a first aid kit to tend the cop.

“Why do you have my dog?” Lexa asked watching Clarke carefully. Noticing the slight awkwardness as the doctor moved around the house.

“It’s snowing a lot and he was barking so I got him.”

“And he followed you just like that?” Lexa chuckled. “All for being a loyal dog.” The brunette rolled her eyes.

“He is!” Clarke sat in front of Lexa. “Ah, could you remove your pants to clean the wound?”

Lexa blushed but did as instructed.

“Oh gosh, the stitches didn’t hold. I’m so sorry.” Clarke felt terribly guilty for her idiocy. Lexa had to run because of her to save her from utter embarrassment.

“It’s the normal for me, don’t worry.” Lexa was left only in boyshorts and she sat again waiting for Clarke to re-stitch her. “So why were you really on that tree Clarke? Never in your life you would have climbed it unless it was a life or death situation.”

Clarke disinfected the wound avoiding Lexa’s inquisitive gaze knowing well that she was going to fuck up. “I wanted to try something new for Christmas.”

That made Lexa laugh. “That is the flimsiest excuse I’ve ever heard, Clarke. We’re really terrible at talking like two adults huh?” Lexa hissed as Clarke removed the old stitches.

Clarke chuckled and cleaned the reddish skin. “Yeah, I guess we both suck at talking.”

“Why did you climb? Was it because of Niylah being here?” Lexa tried out.

“Haha, please. Why would I climb a tree just because you’re with Niylah? I don’t care.” Clarke ignored Lexa’s analytical eyes and focused in her work. “This is going to sting since I don’t have anesthetic.” Clarke waited for Lexa’s approval before she began stitching as fast and efficiently as possible.

 

Lexa smirked thinking on ways to tease the stubborn gorgeous woman trying to ignore the prickle in her skin as Clarke stitched her. “I don’t know, Clarke. Maybe you were a bit jealous.”

“Me? Jealous? In your dreams, Woods.” The doctor continued her work and wrapped the wound again securely. “Done!”

“Thanks, Griffin.” Lexa tested the range of motion of her leg, feeling satisfied with the job of the doctor.

Lexa was about to put her pants on when Clarke reached for her arm. Her eyes scanned the arm as her hands roamed over the irregular patch of skin. “Does it hurt you? Is that why Niylah was um, helping?”

Lexa nodded. “Yeah, sometimes when it gets too cold.”

“I can help, I mean if you want later uh, I can replace the old metal with synthetic tissue and make it more adaptable. You wouldn’t be in pain anymore.”

“You don’t have to fix everything for me, Clarke.” Lexa tried to push the blonde away.

“I need to.” Clarke’s eyes were tender; the ocean blue was so clear it made Lexa’s heart ache in love. The blonde took a step closer keeping a strong yet careful grip on her arm. “I want to.”

Were they just talking about her arm or about something else?

 

They were inches away from each other, eyes flicking to lips and back up again. Clarke’s hands moving over her arms until they were resting on Lexa’s still bruised face.

“I cannot be weak, Clarke.” Lexa managed to say.

She licked her lips and began to lean in, because how Lexa could be weak? Clarke thought Lexa was so strong and beautiful and she wanted to wipe away that sadness kissing those plump dry lips by the harsh winter, because love wasn’t weakness.

“You don’t have to be…” Clarke angled her face and closed her eyes as she crossed the finish line.

 

_“Jingle bells_

_jingle bells_

_jingle all the way!_

_O what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh.”_

 

The ringtone blasted through the living room suddenly making both women jump apart. Clarke felt the strong vibration in her jeans pocket where she had forgot she had her cellphone.

“Dr. Griffin speaking.” Clarke turned around giving her back to Lexa, hiding her flushed cheeks from the brunette realizing what she was about to do. “Yes, sir that’s great, I- I’ll be there soon. Mhmm. I’ll review all the possible offers Dr. Kane, don’t worry. You’ll be the first to know. Of course, Merry Christmas to you too!” Clarke ended the call. “Sorry about that.”

“When do you leave?” Lexa already put her pants back on. She was buckling her belt avoiding the doctor who was going to leave, just like Costia. Her walls coming up faster before Clarke finished destroying what little she had left of self-preservation.

“After Christmas, my uh chief of surgery have some patients that could use my help so yeah, I gotta return soon.”

“Who says you cannot treat your patients here?”

Clarke chuckled, “That could be when I conclude my residency but for now I have to go back. For my patients.”

“For your patients. Of course.” Lexa always chose wrongly. Why couldn’t she fall in love with someone that didn’t have any obligations outside this town? Someone who could love this place as much as she did.

“Maybe someday I will be able to relocate closer to home.”

“I hope so.” Lexa was on the verge of crying. She wanted so badly for Clarke to stay but she couldn’t be selfish, she couldn’t ask the blonde to stay for her.

Clarke didn’t want to go back, not without knowing where she was standing with Lexa. She wanted to hug her and to kiss her, to fill her with love. But Clarke was chickening out.

 

_WOOF!_

Titus jumped in between them wagging his tail happily. His mane was covered with a bit of snow. He had in his head a headband carrying a little plant that hung from the tip protruding from the headband.

“What is that?” Lexa patted his back.

Titus stood up in his rear legs surprising both women.

“Who gave you that?” Lexa frowned seeing the odd behavior of his extremely chirpy dog. The brunette reached to remove the headband but Titus barked again.

“It’s a mistletoe!” Clarke was in awe. She cackled in laughter seeing the dog stand tall with the headband in place keeping the mistletoe between the two women. “I don’t know who put that in your head, Titus but I owe them. You’re such a good boy!”

“Clarke, don’t patronize this behavior, it’s ridicu—”

That was all the courage Clarke needed to claim her lips, and she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have one more before the end of this short Xmas story. Hope you're having fun.  
> See you for the last one kru,
> 
> Tanagariel


	7. Chapter 7

The table at the Griffin’s home was full. Abby and Jake were sitting together in one end of the rectangular table; Clarke was beside her dad and next to Raven. In front of Clarke and Jake were Lexa and Anya with Titus at the corner of the decorated living room with his own special dog food for the night. This time Titus wore a Santa hat.

Conversation flowed easily, Clarke’s parents were being awesome hosts keeping everyone entertained with Clarke’s toddler Christmas stories to her utter embarrassment. The table was filled with laughter and plenty of jokes and it was pretty obvious by the amount of blushing between Clarke and Lexa, that something had shifted that night and everyone clearly caught it.

The scented candles and the soft Christmas music playing in the background, along with the delicious food and amazing wine completed the joyous evening.

After their very wonderful kiss Clarke and her neighbor, her love, her something had promised to talk more in depth after the Christmas dinner with family and friends.

When Clarke returned home earlier with full blown red cheeks and a happy smile, it was obvious to her friends that their plan worked, which earned them some smacking for sending Titus with the mistletoe in his head but also that earned Raven and Anya Clarke’s gratefulness.

The kiss had been magical, everything that fairy tales told about true love’s kiss had to be how she felt when she claimed Lexa’s plump lips. It was just as the first time, electrifying.

 

“If everything goes well maybe in a couple of months I can move here. Still need to see what Clarke decides regarding her post-residency options though.” Raven took a sip of the fantastic wine that Lexa provided. “Still gotta keep looking for other places where I can move and work as well.”

“The Arkadia district is right where you wanna move in.” Anya gulped down the last piece of turkey she was chewing before adding. “It’s about 30 minutes from here and it has that vibe you’re going for.”

Raven cocked her brow in interest. “And what vibe is that, Captain?”

“You know, that cool engineering vibe.”

“You got that right.” Raven winked teasingly at the dirty blonde.

Anya grinned happily and resumed eating her food.

“What are your plans when you return?” Abby asked the younger doctor.

“There are some new candidates for my treatment, still need to do more testing but I hope I can provide what those patients need so Raven can create a proper functional prosthetic.”

“That sounds really great, I’m really proud of you kiddo.” Jake raised his glass. “For these two awesome women, keep making some good out there. Cheers!”

Everyone raised their glass and kept celebrating with joy and so much love.

 

After dessert had been served and everyone on the table was satisfied the joyful gathering moved to the living room to dance.

Anya and Raven were dancing pretty sloppily; Raven was quite tipsy already and Anya was too nervous by the closeness of the talented Latina that her rhythm was nowhere to be found. Clarke danced with her dad while Abby and Lexa picked up the dishes into the kitchen. Titus just remained near the fireplace watching everything with attention keeping himself warm. The snowstorm had hit them full force and it was truly cold outside.

“Oh baby, I’m going to miss you very much.” Jake said, twirling Clarke to the beat of the Christmas song.

“Me too, dad. These past weeks have been pretty amazing. It is going to be hard return to my work after having the time of my life back home.” Clarke leaned into her father’s chest.

Jake surrounded the smaller woman with his arms and kissed the top of her head. “Don’t worry sweetie, home is where your heart is, so as long as you think of us we’ll always be with you.”

“Yeah, I know but what if that’s not enough? What if…” Clarke took a step back to look at her dad. “What if I lose her, dad?”

Jake arched his brows and with a kind smile he cupped his daughter’s face. “Lexa?”

Clarke nodded.

“Baby, you and Lexa have a special bond, you didn’t forget her after you left and I assure you she didn’t forget you either. You two are entwined no matter where you are, honey.”

 

The blonde resumed dancing with her dad, the new song playing softly in the background. “I love her, dad and if the distance is too much, then what?”

“I know, but you two need to sit down and talk about it. Stop wasting time sweetheart.”

Clarke sighed and shook her head in negative response. “I’ll leave in 48 hours. What’s the point if I have to leave her back anyway?”

“Well baby, Christmas is coming and I want my favorite girls to be happy and in love for a long time. You two have wasted a lot by annoying the hell out of each other. Don’t think any more about the what ifs, forget about the uncertainty of the future and live now, baby. You still have 48 hours left, so make them count!”

Clarke chuckled, “Yeah, that’s true.”

____________

“Thank you, Lexa. As usual you’re so helpful.” Abby finished stacking the dishes into the dishwater.

Lexa dried her hands in a nearby towel. “No problem. Thanks for always having me.”

Abby smiled at the brunette and took her hand in hers. “Could you come with me for a minute?”

Lexa tilted her head but affirmed with a nod.

She followed Abby upstairs, walking behind her silently. Abby stopped inside Clarke’s bedroom and opened the door. Lexa got a bit nervous because why on earth would Abby enter her daughter’s room.

Abby walked to Clarke’s closet and dug a couple of boxes until she got the one she was looking for. Moving to the bed, Abby patted the empty side inviting Lexa to sit.

As the older doctor peeled the lid of the box she smiled at her finding. “Here it is. I think it’s time to give you this back.” Abby pulled out a smaller velvet box and Lexa paled at the view.

“Why- Why do you still have this? I told you I wanted nothing to do with it.” Lexa stood up abruptly from the bed, memories resurfacing and filling her with sadness and anger.

 

“You did, but you worked so many extra hours at the precinct to buy this, Lexa. I couldn’t let your sacrifice be in vain, sweetheart. This is yours and I believe the time is right for you to have it back.” Abby walked towards Lexa to hand her the box. “You know? I always thought this ring was suitable for someone else.” The older doctor’s slips turned into a teasing smile.

Lexa became slightly nervous. “Did ahm, did Clarke told you what happened?”

Abby laughed shaking her head. “Oh darling, one would have to be blind not to see you two giving each other heart eyes. The rest we can imagine if Raven’s idea worked.”

Lexa chuckled but didn’t deny or accept anything. She took the box opening it, revealing the golden ring she bought years back when she imagined a different future for her. She pulled it out and held it between her fingers.

“You’re so strong, your heart has never been weak. Be bold, Lexa. Be brave and let yourself love once again. My girl truly loves you. Take this chance and be happy.” Abby gave Lexa a soft kiss on her head before leaving the brunette to her own thoughts.

“She’s going to leave, Dr. Griffin. I can’t ruin her life like I did Costia’s.”

“You didn’t ruin her life, Lexa. She made a choice and you weren’t part of it. Don’t let the past define your future, okay?”

Lexa nodded.

“I’ll finish cleaning the table, you go and enjoy the rest of the party with the girls.”

Lexa sat in the bed looking at the ring, more memories coming back to her troubled mind.

 

_After dining Lexa found the perfect time to begin her proposal, she was so nervous but the encouraging smiles of Abby and Jake gave her the courage to finally speak up._

_The cop cleared her throat. “It’s been a wonderful evening, thank you for welcoming me once more to your home.” Lexa stated to the Griffins. “I want to share how happy I am with you and my beloved Costia in this special night.” Lexa took a deep breath and took Costia’s hand in hers. “Costia, these almost two years with you have been amazing. You have made me very happy, your friendship and love means everything to me.”_

_“Lexa...” Costia said very uncomfortable._

_Lexa slid her hand in her pocket getting ready to pull out the ring. “Tonight I want to promise you my commitment and my love wi—”_

_“Lexa, just stop! I uh, I can’t do this anymore!” Costia jumped up from the table._

_“What is it?” Lexa frowned and followed Costia closely behind to be able to have some privacy. “Costia what’s wrong?”_

_Costia turned around to meet Lexa. “I can’t pretend anymore, Lexa. That’s what’s wrong!”_

_That left Lexa cold in her spot. “Pretend?”_

_“Yes! I hate this place, Lexa. I’m tired of living in this damn town. I gave up the city for you. I thought that I could be happy here but I hate it!”_

_“Costia, just calm down, okay. I aah, we can go somewhere else if you don’t like my birthplace. Whatever you need but talk to me, please?”_

_Costia sighed shaking her head. “Lexa, I care for you but not enough to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re just a cop with a mediocre pay for fuck’s sake.”_

_That was the moment Lexa’s heart broke into pieces. “What? Costia, why are you telling me this now? Why you didn’t talk to me before with your concerns?”_

_“I’m sorry Lexa but I’ve been thinking about this and I’m not happy with you, I fell in love with a commander and I’ll I got was a small town girl. You’re lovely and another woman will be happy to be with you but not me. This…” Costia pointed around her. “Is not the life I envisioned for myself.”_

_Lexa was left speechless, she felt so empty, her heart completely smashed into pieces._

_Costia offered an apologetic smile to the Griffins and returned to Lexa’s home. Lexa followed but she stopped when she noticed the bags in Costia’s hand. “You already have everything packed? You already were going to leave?”_

_Costia stopped a cab and began loading the trunk with her things. “Didn’t I mean anything to you? As if it’s so easy to discard me when I’m not useful to you? I am not enough!?” Lexa was sobbing, her tears running down her face._

_“Sometimes love is not enough, Lexa. I’m sorry but my heart is not here and is not yours.”_

_“Come here kid. Not worth it. Let her go.” Jake grabbed Lexa by the waist keeping the cop in place before Lexa did anything stupid. “Let’s get you back inside.”_

_Lexa was brought back to the Griffins completely destroyed. She was such an idiot, she thought that for once she was worthy, that she was valuable to someone and yet here she was, a fool of her own weaknesses._

_“Get rid of this.” Lexa pulled out the box and left it over the table. “I don’t want to see it again.”_

_“Heeey, sorry I’m late. Are we ready to pop this bottle or what?” Anya arrived through the door and the scene she found was clearly nothing she had expected to see._

 

Lexa shut her eyes and inhaled softly, taking deep breaths and calming her racing heart. Reminded herself that she was strong, that she was worthy of love, or at least she desperately wanted to believe the words of Jake and Abby, of Anya after her fallout that night. She had suffered too long already and it scared her to death to go through this heartbreak all over again with Clarke. She had so many doubts, what if long distance didn’t work for them?

She put the ring back in its place and stored the box safely in her pant’s pocket.

 

///

 

“Hey, Commander!” Raven raised her glass of wine. “Why don’t you join us and roast Clarkey.”

“Oh shut it, Raven. Lexa clearly doesn’t have time to hear your drunken rambles.” Clarke took a sip of her drink as she patted Titus who was giving company to the trio.

“Gosh, you two are so boring. Anya, you’re the only one that I like.” Raven rolled her eyes and slumped in the big couch with her glass of wine spilling slightly on the couch.

Anya laughed and drank from her wine some more. “Have a drink, Lex!” Anya offered her friend a cup but Lexa declined.

“No thanks, I’m going for a walk.”

 

“Hey you, come back inside! There’s a friggin’ blizzard out there and you want to walk?” Clarke zipped her jacket to cover from the very strong and freezing wind and stepped outside with Titus closely behind.

Rolling her eyes at Clarke’s usual impulsiveness to never listen to her she turned around. “I’m going home okay? I’m tired, Clarke.” Lexa stated with dryness and walked towards her house.

“That’s not true, Lexa. Please tell me what’s wrong. Is it because of our kiss?” Clarke could see that Lexa was aloof. Her cold demeanor resurfacing.

“Go home, Clarke.” Lexa was going to pull out the keys to open her door but when she did she also pulled by accident the box, falling on the floorboards.

Clarke leaned to pick it up. Her eyes focusing on the gold ring that popped out of it. “This is beautiful.” The small diamond on top of the golden band was simple, yet elegant. Clarke was very impressed by the delicate jewelry piece, a ring that could work perfectly as an engagement ring. “Oh! I uh- Is it yours?”

Lexa took it back and nodded. “Yes.” She entered her place but didn’t shut the door allowing the blonde inside her place where it was warmer.

 

“Lexa, come on. I’m your something, remember? I’m here for you. You don’t have to carry what’s bothering you by yourself anymore.” Clarke tried reaching for Lexa, but at the minimum touch the brunette flinched so Clarke retracted her hand. “Lexa, please…”

Lexa sighed trying to ignore the obnoxious blonde, she stoked the logs in her fireplace to spread faster the warmth since she was freezing already. “Why do you have to be so annoying?”

“Because you’re being stubborn as hell and I love you!”

Okay, Clarke wasn’t suppose to spill those words out yet, but again, nothing that happened between her and Lexa could be planned.

“I uuuh, yeah, I know it’s like very soon but I love you Lexa Woods and it’s going to be Christmas so let’s put aside our differences and talk for once.”

Lexa couldn’t help it and pulled Clarke for a passionate kiss. It was still very new all of this between them but it felt so familiar, so right. Lexa broke up the kiss and leaned her forehead against Clarke’s.

“I love you too, Clarke. Let’s talk.” Lexa removed her thick jacket hanging it on the perch and grabbed a thick blanket from her couch to sit in front of the fireplace. Clarke did the same removing her winter garments to be more comfortable and joined Lexa along Titus, sitting close to keep warm. The snowstorm had picked up and the short walk from one house to the next left them freezing.

 

“Years ago I met a girl in Polis. I was obtaining my promotion to commander and I had to stay there for 6 months. That’s where I met Costia.”

“Yeah, I was here when you were in Polis. Talk about bad timing.” Clarke laughed softly and narrowed her eyes recognizing the name Lexa mentioned. “Wait, Costia? My mom said she had a physical therapist until she left.”

“Yes, that’s the one. I met her in a club during one of my free weekends and we hit it off.” Lexa changed her position, sitting a bit straighter to be able to look Clarke in the eye. “I fell in love with her. Costia was gorgeous, and very smart. We got along really well. After I obtained my promotion and being together for months I asked her to move in with me. To come to Tondc and she did.” Lexa pulled out the ring and began playing with it, keeping her hands busy. “She got a job at the clinic with your mom as you mentioned. She was good but she always had greater aspirations to have her own clinic but this was an important first step.” Lexa rolled the gold ring around her fingers losing herself in the glint and beauty of it. “I thought we were okay, that she was happy. We lived for 19 months together here and I was ready to formalize things. Exactly two years ago, I came to dinner with your parents and Costia joined us for the first time. I was going to propose to her that night. Your mother helped me to choose this ring and everything.” She laughed but it sounded empty of life. “I knew Costia was distant lately but I thought it was work related. Right before I popped the question she pulled me apart to speak in private. Costia told me she couldn’t keep living in this town, that she hated it. Costia wasn’t happy. My love apparently wasn’t enough for her either. She had already packed her luggage ready to leave me that night and she did. I’m going to spare you the ugly details of the following days because I was pathetic. That night I swore I wasn’t going to be weak again. That I wouldn’t be a fool anymore.”

“That’s why you stop caring about everything and everyone?”

Lexa tilted her chin in affirmation. “You were right, I chose to stay in this hell of a town and this is what I got. You were clever, becoming a great doctor and staying as far away from home. There’s nothing here for you, Clarke. You should forget about me and go on with your life.”

Clarke rested her hand over Lexa’s thigh. “That’s nonsense! Lexa, I was wrong. The things I said to you that time before you left for the police academy were wrong. I fucked up, okay? I was scared that you becoming a cop was going to endanger you more, so I was in denial, I was worried to death that something bad was going to happen to you. I did what I did best and insulted you and I’m sorry for not being supportive, but Costia can choke! She didn’t deserve you!”

“It doesn’t matter, Clarke. It’s all in the past. I guess I’m destined to be left by the women in my life. First my mother, then Costia and now you.”

“I’m not lea—”

“Don’t!” Lexa spat.

 

Clarke scooted closer to Lexa, taking the ring from her and putting it back in the box, next she grabbed the cold hands of the brunette and sandwiched them between her own. “Lexa, don’t shut me out. I’m your neighbor, frenemy, lover, and your favorite person in the world. The last thing I want to do is to hurt you. I care about you, always have and always will.”

That had the effect that Clarke wanted, making Lexa chuckle and loosen up.

“You’re so full of yourself, Griffin. Have I told you that?” Lexa smirked.

Clarke grinned and this time she straddled the brunette, her hands reaching for Lexa’s face. Her thumb running smoothly over the pale cheeks careful with the healing bruise. “Actually that’s you Lexa but let’s say it’s a draw between us.”

Lexa circled Clarke’s waist to keep her close, the warmth sending comfort in her body, her heart beating stronger at the soft contact. Lexa was very afraid of putting her heart again on the line for Clarke. There was no stopping Clarke from returning to her duty on the other side of the country. They will have to find a way to make long distance work for them, otherwise there was no hope for them and Lexa needed hope.

No, not hope, she needed a Christmas miracle for this to work.

____________

Clarke pressed herself closer to the cop, inhaling her sweet scent and memorizing the contour of her face. She started to drop kisses along her neck nipping at the hot skin tenderly to leave evidence that this was real.

“I’m not losing you, Lexa. I’ll come back to you.”

“Clarke…” Lexa breathed softly, her nails digging a bit harder on Clarke’s lower back, anchoring herself to the blonde to never let her go.

“Believe in me. Believe in us.” Clarke moved her lips along the fine jawline and reached Lexa’s tip of her nose to drop a kiss and then into her forehead. “I’m not going to give up on us before we have even started.”

“You’re like the best Christmas gift I could ever ask for, Clarke.” Lexa kissed the dimpled chin. “Thank you for reminding me why I love this holiday so much.”

“Thank _you_ , for reminding me how much I love being home.”

“I’m going to miss you.” Lexa nuzzled her nose into Clarke’s neck.

Clarke rested her arms over Lexa’s shoulders to keep her balance. “Me too, but I’ll find my way back home. Back to you.”

“And I’ll be waiting. It takes as long as it takes.”

Lexa claimed Clarke’s lips and began kissing her, Clarke responded with eagerness, with a little desperation because the clock was ticking and she would have to return to her day to day soon.

On cue, fireworks announcing midnight blasted through the air, the rain of colors reflecting on the windows. The two women kissed softly, slowly, carefully. Never stopping the caresses and their devotion for each other.

Lexa was the first to break the kiss away and she was breathless and so _so_ beautiful with her flushed pink cheeks. She was in disbelief that this was still happening. Her tears sliding on her face. Clarke wiped them away and kissed her cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Lexa.”

“Merry Christmas, Clarke.”

 

Boh resumed kissing with more intensity and desire. Soon the heat of the fireplace and their bodies created a heat wave, where there was too many clothes, too many layers of shirts separating them. The soft kisses turned into clashing tongue and teeth, hands roamed over skin as nails dig around sensitive skin leaving tiny crescent moon marks.

Shifting their positions Lexa helped Clarke leaned down against the blanket and quickly removed her shirt, tossing it around. Clarke was with her jaw slightly open. Lexa was beyond gorgeous.

“Wow, what a time to open my Christmas present.” The blonde smirked and helped Lexa remove her belt with a cocky grin in place. “Best Christmas ever!”

Lexa curved her lips and aided Clarke popping the last couple of buttons of her shirt. Leaving them only in their underwear. Lexa moved over Clarke because she was more than ready to please this amazing woman, covering the blonde with her body. Dilated green eyes watched the blue noticing the concern in her lover.

“Careful there, Commander. Those stitches are fresh.” Clarke traced with her fingertips the tattoo in Lexa’s arm impressed of the ink her neighbor had. She was going to ask about it later. It made Clarke giddy that she was discovering new things about Lexa, even today after 16 years of knowing each other. What a pleasant surprise.

“I’ll be fine, doctor. Now relax and let me take care of you.” Lexa puffed her chest and sank into the smooth expanse of Clarke’s body removing the straps of her very colorful bra, ready to be delighted and to learn the deepest intimacies of her neighbor and lover.

What a magical white christmas!

 

///

 

Blinking her eyes slowly, Clarke rolled around the warm sheets that smelled of a combination of sex and that particular scent that was all Lexa. After making love for the first time in a night of discovery and passion in front of the fireplace, Lexa’s wounds were hurting her so they moved the action to Lexa’s bedroom. Clarke fell asleep after leaving Lexa basically knocked out and very tired but with a pleased smile on her face.

They explored each other’s bodies with curiosity and interest, discovering the sinful sounds they both made amidst the throes of passion had been enriching. Tasting each other and loving every portion of skin, every scar and dimple in their bodies deepened that connection they shared since they met when they were two little girls. It was a night to give and receive in equal measure. The result? A wonderful ache between Clarke’s legs and tiny scratches on her back courtesy of Lexa. The groping had been sinfully delicious but very careful, Clarke had made sure to avoid straining Lexa’s wounds more than what she did. Clarke couldn’t wait for Lexa to recover to show her what else she could do with her tongue and shorter but very efficient fingers.

 

Clarke giggled as she felt a warm tongue on her face. “Hmmm.”

The tongue was lapping at her face with enthusiasm and Clarke scrunched her nose, Lexa was really slobbery in the mornings.

“Baaaabe.” Her husky raspy voice echoed in the silent house and Clarke opened her eyes. “Oh shit! You’re not my babe! Titus, what the fuck? Yuck!” Clarke quickly sat and wiped the saliva from her face.

The dog sat and was looking at her with amusement.

Clarke wiped her face to try to awaken her senses. “Where’s your owner?” Clarke asked the dog and Titus barked once wagging his tail. “Um, okay ah sure, I’ll check by myself, thank you.” Clarke had trouble finding her clothes, it took her around 10 minutes trying to find everything and headed to the washroom to wash her face and brush her teeth (Lexa, as expected had a spare toothbrush in the lower cabinet.)

 

Lexa was nowhere to be found inside the house, Clarke assumed she abandoned the bedroom early leaving the door ajar and Titus entered the room, and that’s how she was awaken. Clarke hurried up and walked to the porch and that’s when she spotted the gorgeous brunette in a pile of snow sitting with her back on their tree.

“Hey Commander. You left me alone!” Clarke and Titus made it to the tree and she sat beside Lexa whilst Titus ran around the mountains of snow after the snow storm last night.

“Morning Clarke and sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up so early.” Lexa said sheepishly. “You were tired.”

Clarke bumped Lexa with her shoulder. “Hey, I have waaaay more stamina, lemme tell you. I was being careful with your wounds and bruises.”

“I know, I just wanted to let you sleep more.” Lexa smiled content, she was playing with the golden ring again.

“Are you okay?” Clarke rested her hand over her knee, hoping that Lexa wasn’t second guessing their feelings.

“Yes, I’m okay. I just… I really want to believe that we’ll make it work. So umm, I was thinking that this ring could represent a special gift for us and when the time comes I really hope we’re still together and very in love to dug it out.”

“I like that. A promise for us both.”

“You think we’ll make it?”

Lexa pushed the snow aside and made a small hole with her swiss knife she carried in her back pocket and dropped the ring inside covering it with dirt again.

“We will, Lexa. Together.” Clarke offered a gentle smile that Lexa returned.

“Together.” Lexa repeated with hope.

Clarke leaned in to kiss the lips of the beautiful cop because this was a promise, right under their tree and Clarke meant to keep it.

 

_AHEM!_

“Well, it seems someone got a very cozy sexy Christmas Eve.” Raven grinned ear to ear, Anya was sporting a similar smile drinking her coffee. “If by the sounds we heard even with the fireworks I bet it was more than cozy.”

“Shut it, Raven.” Clarke blushed furiously. She wasn’t so loud. Was she?

“Perfect! This picture will work for their wedding day, love.” Abby smiled satisfied at the picture she was showing Jake.

“Yup, my two daughters look so in love.” Jake agreed.

“Alright, I’m hungry so hurry up you two. I wanna open some presents!” Raven happly made her way back inside.

“Breakfast is ready, girls.” Abby stashed her camera away and disappeared through the front door.

“Yup, you heard the boss kiddos. We have to open the presents and eat breakfast. You can continue the smooch session later.” Jake winked and followed Abby back inside.

Lexa was shook, that was the first time Jake referred to her as a daughter and it made her feel a thousand butterflies inside. Lexa had always considered the Griffins part of her family but this was basically making it kind of official. “I guess I can start calling Mr. Griffin dad and Dr. Griffin mom. What do you say Clarke?” Lexa teased poking Clarke on the ribs.

“Ugh! I can’t with my parents. They have always been up your ass! Don’t get cocky, Woods.”

Lexa was the first to stand up and offered her hands to aid Clarke up. “They were with the winning team from the start, Clarke.” Lexa shrugged smugly.

“Asshole!”

The two were smiling on their way to the Griffins, holding each other hands as they walked to the porch.

 

It was a morning filled with happiness, they opened their gifts and there was laughter and joy.

Clarke was really glad she took these vacations, she wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. She opened the package with Lexa’s name.

“[Merry Christmas, Bitch](https://www.amazon.com/Merry-Christmas-tch-Swear-Coloring/dp/2376190576) coloring book. Really?” Clarke flipped the pages happy to have something to entertain herself whenever she was stressed with work.

Lexa gave her that cute lopsided grin. “For the one I damaged that one time.”

“This is yours, dumbass.” Clarke gave Lexa her gift.

Lexa opened it and her eyes glowed with excitement looking at her new basketball. “Replacing my lucky ball, huh?”

“Yeah, I never apologized for throwing your lucky ball into the garbage truck.”

Lexa laughed and that sound was like a choir of angels for Clarke.

“Come ‘ere, loser.” Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips and of course, Raven and Anya had to whistle and make noise to embarrass them more. Still it was going to be a morning to remember for many years to come.

Yes, Clarke had to leave the next day but she wasn’t going to give up on this. She was going to find a way to come back to Lexa. Because she finally found her place in the world. She found home.

___________

At the sound of her alarm Lexa rolled off her bed and sat, wiping the last remnants of sleep away from her face. She smiled at the portrait standing in her night table, she reached for it and looked at the funny picture she and Clarke took on her first trip to the west coast to visit her.

After Clarke left,Lexa was pretty sad but she tried to stay as positive as she could to make this relationship work.

There was not a day when they didn’t text or called each other when they weren’t so busy with their respective works. They Skyped some days and it was enough but not what they both needed.

So Lexa surprised Clarke for spring break and Clarke proudly showed the cop what she did in the hospital with Raven. After the incredible tour they went for a romantic dinner and had the most amazing sex one could have with their loved one.

After that short visit they still kept in touch as much as they could, missing each other badly. Lexa didn’t consider herself needy, but Clarke’s absence made her sometimes moody. Anya didn’t waste time to point it out laughing at her pining ass. Though her friend wasn’t faring better. Anya was missing Raven way more than she showed.

The next time they surprised each other, Clarke was the one who came for summer to celebrate that she concluded her residency and now was debating on where she was going to continue her work as an incredible ortho surgeon. Lexa kept her mouth shut regarding the topic, she wasn’t going to influence Clarke in any way for her to choose to stay in Tondc. But how badly she wanted for the blonde to return home, to return to her.

 

It’s been a whole year since they began their relationship in a snowy Christmas Eve. Today was a lonely Christmas for Lexa but that didn’t deter her from celebrating last night with the Griffins and Anya and Raven who began dating as soon as the engineer moved to Tondc four months ago.

Lexa walked to the washroom to take a shower and get ready to go out with Anya and Raven and get some food. The Griffins departed early in the morning to their Mount Weather cabin and Lexa was in charge of checking out their house during their absence.

Once she was all dressed in comfortable jeans and a green ugly sweater that Clarke sent her for Christmas she headed downstairs were Titus was already waiting for her.

“Hey boy!” Lexa patted his head and the dog whined. “Merry Christmas buddy. Is Anya awake yet?” Looking around Lexa doubted it, last night Anya and Raven made some drinking bets and mixed a lot of beverages which of course didn’t end well for either of them.

Sighing, Lexa poured the dog food in Titus plate and took a quick peek to her neighbor's house. The car of Jake wasn’t in the parking lot, meaning that the Griffins were already gone for their trip.

“All looks in order.” Lexa smiled and returned to her kitchen, she disconnected her phone from the charger and sent a quick text to her favorite doctor.

 **Lexa (8:07 am)** : _Merry Xmas gorgeous. Hope the surgeries you had scheduled went well. Love you._

She stuffed her phone inside her jeans. “Okay bud, be right back, going to get your stuff before we leave.”

 

Lexa quickly went upstairs, she knocked on Anya’s door briefly. “Hey partner. Wake up, we’re going to be late for breakfast if you don’t get your ass now out of bed!” Lexa made it back to her bedroom and took from her closet the leash to get Titus ready when she noticed that Clarke’s bedroom light was on.

Frowning with confusion Lexa pushed her curtains aside to be able to have a better view of the house. “I didn’t see anyone around.” Lexa look through the patio and front yard, there was only the snowman and smaller decorations in sight. Abby’s car was in place covered with snow but not a single movement from the street.

“Maybe they forgot to turn it off.” Lexa glanced at the windows of the empty house when she caught a shadow behind the curtains on the lower floor.

“Could be a robbery in progress!” Lexa opened her window. “I’m going to surprise them if I enter through Clarke’s bedroom.”

Lexa jumped on the huge oak tree and moved stealthily over the branches being careful not to being spotted by the possible robbers. She landed swiftly in Clarke’s balcony as she always did, she reached for her torso trying to get her gun when she realized she wasn’t wearing her holster since she was off duty today. At least she had her faithful swiss knife in her back pocket.

“Crap!” Lexa swore under her breath. Fists were going to be her first weapon of choice then. She took deep breaths and pushed the french window open.

 

“OH MY GOOOOOD!”

“JESUS!”

Screams were the first thing that were exchanged after Lexa’s superhero entrance.

“Why on earth you can’t use the door like a normal person, Lexa!?” Clarke picked up the clothes she was hanging from the floor leaving them in her closet before turning to scold her girlfriend.

“I thought they were robbers. Why are you here? I mean, not that I’m happy to see you but you were on the other side of the country yesterday.” Lexa was very confused.

Clarke smiled smugly and went for a quick kiss that Lexa was glad to return. “Merry Christmas, super cop.”

“Merry Christmas, Clarke.” Lexa laced her hand with Clarke, dropping kisses in her hand. “You’re really here.”

“Yup, I wanted to surprise you. But you almost killed me with a heart attack.”

Lexa smiled sheepishly rubbing nervously the back of her neck. “Sorry.”

 

“I heard we’re going for breakfast. Raven texted me an hour ago.” Clarke moved to her bag to continue unpacking.

“As soon as Anya wakes up we go.” Lexa joined Clarke helping her folding some clothes. “Um, this is a lot of baggage, how long do you plan to stay?” Lexa asked worrying her lip between her teeth.

Clarke turned around and her lips curved widely. “Forever.”

Lexa gasped and faced Clarke again. “What? Are you serious? How?” Lexa began to babble in shock.

Clarke cupped Lexa’s face and kissed her softly. “Shhh, it’s okay babe. I’m back home like I promised. I operated for the last time in the west coast two days ago and signed a contract with Polis General to begin my nano trials with them.”  
“Woah, Clarke are you sure that’s what you want to do?” Lexa creased her brows, feeling remorse that maybe Clarke lost a huge opportunity because of her.

Clarke tutted and pulled Lexa into a hug. “Relax, love. I thought about this decision for months. I had a great proposal in New York but Polis offered a deal with mom’s clinic, that as long as I worked with their ortho department they would offer more support to our town clinic. Our people deserve the best health care so I couldn’t say no to that.”

“That’s amazing.” Lexa chirped kissing some more the blonde. “I mean, it’s very noble too. You’re really a good woman, Clarke. You do care about your patients so much.”  
“Just like you care for the safety of this town, Lexa. I can only follow your example.”

“Welcome home, Clarke.”

 

///

 

The breakfast with her girlfriend and friends had been so much fun. Lexa learned that Raven knew about Clarke’s decision way before but kept her mouth shut. She respected a best friend that kept secrets like that. The four women made their way back to Clarke’s place after a great morning to watch some Christmas movies.

Raven and Clarke went inside with Titus followed by Lexa and Anya who were a bit behind talking.

“You came back to life after seeing Clarke, dumbass.” Anya jabbed at her friend.

“Shut it, you don’t fair better. Everytime Raven throws one of her bad pickup lines I can see your whipped ass in action. When do you plan to move in with her? Things are going so well for you two right now.” Lexa bumped Anya back.

Anya grinned. “I don’t want to make a move and then fuck it up with Raven. She’s amazing and I love spending time with her, so I want to be cautious.”

“Cautious? You spend more time at her home than with me and Titus.”

Anya stopped and looked Lexa in the eyes with mirth. “Ooooh so someone wants to be home alone?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “You have such a dirty mind, Anya.”

“Oh come on, Commander! There’s nothing wrong wanting to have loud sex in your own home.”

Before Lexa could come up with a snarky rebuttal Clarke welcomed them inside.

“Raven is setting up the movie selection.” Clarke opened the door. “Better hurry if you don’t want to spend the next hours watching her fave movies.”

At that Anya ran inside the house as expected by Lexa.

 

“Everything okay?” Clarke asked the brunette, she offered her hand and Lexa took it gladly.

“Perfect.” Lexa began pulling Clarke to the yard. “I still have a Christmas present for you, Clarke. Besides that boring book you wanted to read so badly from that lousy magazine writer.”

Clarke laughed and leaned into Lexa’s shoulders as they moved through the snow. “I loved Between the Sheets, Lexa it wasn’t boring!”

“I’m not buying you the sequel though. Too much drama for my taste.” Lexa stopped in front of the oak tree. “If I remember correctly I left something here. A promise of a future together.”

“A Christmas gift under the oak tree.” Clarke smiled. “Yeah, I remember.”

“So it’s okay if we dug it out?” Lexa kneeled on the ground pushing the snow away, awaiting for Clarke’s approval.

“Yeah, it’s Christmas and we’re together and very much in love. I think we’re ready to move on with the next part of our story.”

Lexa finally found the golden ring still intact, she wiped it off and gave it to Clarke, she closed Clarke’s fist over the ring and covered her hand. “Merry Christmas, my love.” Lexa pecked Clarke’s lips.

“Merry Christmas, neighbor. This is our new beginning together.”

 

_WOOF!_

Titus jumped around them playfully after running out of the house to greet his owner.

“Oh yeah, you too Titus.” Clarke laughed at seeing  Lexa rolling her eyes.

“I can’t believe my dog loves you more than me.”

Clarke shrugged. “What can I say? I’m irresistible.”

“Ha! Your cinnamon rolls are! Don’t fool yourself, Griffin.” Lexa pouted.

“Oh, is that right?” Clarke put on the ring safely in her finger which fitted perfectly and leaned down to make a snowball.

“Clarke, don’t you dare!” Lexa began backtracking.

“Admit that Titus loves me for who I am, Woods!”

“He looooves your cinnamon rolls. It’s the truth, Clarke!” Lexa had to duck out to avoid the snowball Clarke launched.

“Fuck off, asshole!” Clarke surprised Lexa with a double snowball.

Lexa laughed falling into the soil with her arms up in surrender. “Fine. Titus likes you better with your bribery. But I am the one who loves you more.”

Clarke joined Lexa in the snow hugging her, Titus barked in excitement around them. Lexa claimed Clarke’s lips and she was finally home, with the woman she loved enjoying the holiday she liked the most.

Because let’s be real, this was the best time of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
> Hope it was a fun and enjoyable ride. A light story full of the Christmas spirit and much love. Thank you very much for reading this story. I am truly happy to see your enthusiasm and excitement. Thanks for always dropping messages, whether they are constructive criticism or simply a review I appreciate them all.
> 
> As of now I am in a writing hiatus which means you won't see any of my new stories in the upcoming months. I haven't stopped writing since I started my Clexa fics in 2015 and I'm very exhausted but I'll be back. Enjoy the rest of your days and as always keep fighting the good fight and spread the Clexa love.
> 
> May we meet again,
> 
> Tanagariel

**Author's Note:**

> For other fics check my masterpost --> commanderlexaofthegrounders.tumblr.com/the100fic
> 
> You can contact me on Twitter @Tanagariel or Tumblr @commanderlexaofthegrounders


End file.
